Hard time Getting Home
by MoonShadow's Thoughts
Summary: This is a story of a teen finding himself in a new world. Wanting to get home, he ask for the help from some friendly locals. Follow his story and adventure on getting home. This is my first story, please feel free to R&R.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: Gotta love apple**

The sound of a steel against wood resonated around the shop. The sound of a sword cutting through the air. The sound of a sword stopping with a gush of air.

"Wow, be careful there Samurai Jack" said my friend. Jonathan was an old friend of mine that works at this pawn shop that sells really weird things like paintings of pegasi and the unicorns. Stain glass pictures of monster and statues of horses and warriors. It was cool in a wired way. I looked at me friend who was at least two head taller than me. He was a great friend and probably the first I had. We had become friends in kindergarten when we got into a fight. Don't judge the way I do my stuff he toke my chocolate.

"Come on man, you got to let me buy this" I begged.

"No way man, you kept on asking for I don't know how long and the boss just got 4 days ago and you went and asked him so many times he won't come out when you're around"

"I know man just let me buy, I got the money. J let me buy this please; you don't need to tell the boss man. Just say some dude came in and paid for it please dude please!" I begged for this sword that looked really cool. It was authentic metal but the metal used in this was black. The guy who made it was a talented sword smith and it was the last one ever made. The blades metal was only found in a volcano which puzzles me on how he got the metal. The blade was about 3 and half feet long with the handle. It had writing on the scabbard and the blade was straight. It resembled a katana in the shape but was longer and a bit thicker than normal ones.

"Come on please man, I gotta have this sword"

"Ok then Marius, but only because you're my friend and you get beat up to much for something like this" J said.

"Thanks man, I owe you about a lot" I said giving him my debit card. He swiped the card and the transaction was made. I took the sword in my hands and smiled. J looked at me with a mixture of relief and worry. "Marius, please get out now I think people will be scared and call the cops with you holding I sword at in the open."

"Come on I'm not that bad"

"You been arrested twice and not to mention you broke up with the chief of police's daughter so he is ready to kick your ass back in jail anytime" J said seriously. I looked at him with the look that says 'I hate it when you're right'. I walked towards the door and pulled my hood very my head, it wasn't raining or anything I just prefer having my hood up at night. I look back and said "Ok man I'm going ok so I'll see you tomorrow, right man, I mean we got to celebrate your birthday right?"

"Sure Marius, just one question?"

"What?"

"Where did you get the money for the sword, I check how much you have left and you still got another 2 thousand dollars left, and the sword coast 15 thousand dollars. Where did you get the money, please tell me you're not selling drugs or anything?"

"Well I'll tell you this, the money comes from people that don't do drugs and the money that I paid you didn't come from selling drugs ok?"

"You're not going to tell me where you go the money?"

"No, I don't think you'll like what I say"

"Do your parents know about his?"

"Well they think I am doing some very diligent work as a delivery boy"

"Really?"

"Well my dad's gives me a five hundred dollar allowance"

"Ok then, I'll see you later ok"

"See ya" I said lifting my hands and making the two fingered peace sign. That was a thing that I just did, it was almost instinctual. I went outside to the freezing air. Oh shoot I forget to give some half ass biography of myself. Ok, here's the run down. My name is Marius Kelphanor, yes odd name isn't it? Well I'm sixteen and I live in an apartment that I share with my older sister who is going to college. My parents are rich so which is the reason why I had so much money in my bank account. My parents travel a lot because of business. They never actually told what their jobs were, so don't ask about what they do. I have long dreads (dreadlocks) that are colored different colors because I got really bored with black. I'm still in high school and that arrest part isn't all true. I was accused of two different crimes but I didn't do them, both involving vandalism. I swear to god I didn't do them. I am a very weird guy, if you get to know me. I enjoy all types of music except rap (exception to Eminem). I was a delinquent child, not because I didn't have all the attention that children are supposed to by my parents, but I don't blame them. That's just the way I became. I had a strong bony face, the face you the guys in the movies have just less defined. I had specific hatreds of things such as tedious question and eating to many greens. Well back to the story, I was walking home and then I checked my iPod touch for the time. _Shit!_ I thought, it was almost 10:30. My sister had me on curfew because of my bad tendencies, and if I got home after curfew she would tie me to a chair and makes me watch really stupid shows like 'Bridezilla' or the 'Housewives of' where ever. I hate those shows more than anything that has been created. I decided to take the short cut that takes me across the bridge. The bridge was under construction but no one actually cared, anyone that was in a hurry would go through it, I felt pretty lucky and turned the block, the bridge was under reconstruction and the people there were working hard. I felt bad for them because they had to work double time, a storm hit a while ago messing with a lot of the equipment they had there. After that they had to work overtime because the shipment of certain things was help by the traveling storm. I continued across the bridge making sure that I didn't slow. I slipped and fell hard. Rubbing my head I looked for the sword that had flown out of my hand, it was close to the railing of the bridge. I went to go pick it up and then something happened that is hard to explain. Some worker said "LOOK OUT!" , then a large metallic snapping noise and finally the sound of something large swinging in the air. I turned and saw a large concrete slab turning in the air. I felt a heavy hit on my left shoulder, then I felt a flying feeling. Then there was the feeling of falling. Then I saw a bright light and I was out.

I woke up in a green field in the middle of the night, I tried to get up from my flat out position on the grass, but I felt uneasy and almost puked. I held it down and laid on the ground looking up at the sky, which was brighter, more star filled and the moon was bigger and brighter. After I while I felt up to standing and managed to actually to do it. I looked around to see that I was in a clearing that acted like a split between two types of trees. One side had apple trees; on the other side were dark trees that looked ominous and foreboding. I found my sword on the ground about a couple feet away from me. I thought about where I should go first my stomach made a noise that was a combination of a growl and whine. I realized that I hadn't eaten much that day, and seeing the apples on the trees, I went for them walking into the forest of apple trees. I kept walking further into the mass of apple trees until I felt my stomach make some more noise. I decided that sleeping in a tree was my best option because I don't know what lives here or what they might eat. I climbed a sturdy looking tree and decided it could hold me. I saw a branch that looked low enough to get too, I looked at the branch and squatted down just a enough for me to jump up and grab it. Something happened though, when I jumped it felt higher than normal and as if I had gained strength. I overshot the calculation and hit my head against a higher branch. _Oww_ I thought, getting into the tree and finding a good fork in the branches to lie down in. When I got comfortable I took two apples that were hanging above me and ate em. After half an hour I fell asleep in the tree. I had a dream of monster chasing me down forever, it was horrible. Then in the time between sleep and being awake I heard a noise, it sounded like something hard being hit against wood. Then the sound came again, THUMP. Then the sound of small thing falling to the ground, then the cycle repeated itself after a couple of seconds. The pattern of sounds had gotten closer, I took my sword in hand ready for anything hostile or not. The sound came closer, pause, thud, pause, thud. The tree I was in shook violently and I fell out of it. On the way down I hit a couple of branches on the way down. I landed on my back, hard enough to knock the air out of me. I got back up in about half a second, even without the air in my lungs. It because of all the practice from fights I had. I looked up at the thing that was causing the disturbance. I really couldn't believe what I saw; a bright range pony was standing in front of me. It had a blonde and tail, its eyes where green and it had a cowboy hat on. I looked at her and she starred at me frightened. I knew what was going too happened before, I tried to stop it but it happened. It, the pony, screams. I hate it when people scream. I don't know why it's just really irritating to me. I have very sound sensitive ears, so loud noises do hurt me but it's really not the pain but rather the actually noise of it. I hate it a lot. So I did the one I knew that would shut anything up in a second. I punched the pony, straight in the face. The pony went flying for about 2 or 3 feet before landing, out cold.

"AppleJack!" I heard some male voice say. Then I heard the sound of hooves on the ground running. I turned in the direction of the thudding and saw a pony that had deep red fur and with orange mane and tail. He saw me and then looked at, I guess the pony's name was AppleJack, and his contorted with rage. Before I could do anything he ran up to me and did a one eighty and kicked me with both back legs. I felt a rib crack and I fell unconscious before I hit the tree.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Where Am I again?**

I was awaken by a jolt of pain in my ribs. You know that awakeness when you don't actually move but just lay there and listen to what going on around you? Well I was there and I heard voices arounded me. At first they were a jumble of words that made no sense but gradually it began to make some sense. Some female voices with a masculine hint to it said something about putting me in a jail cell or throw me with some 'Diamond Dogs'. One feminine voice was saying that I looked dirty and that I should clean up. Another feminine voice that was hard enough to hear was saying something about wounds and checking if I was ok. Slowly the words then became coherent sentences that I could understand. "Well we don't know what it is, and that usually means that we have to keep a close eye on it" said the feminine male voice.

"Well it is violen', it darn gave me a bruise the size of a hoof on my face" said a Texan female voice. I'm guessing she is the one I slugged. I should have felt sorry but then my body realized that I was awake and I tried to move but my hands were tied. I decided to wait a while before breaking free because I felt like I should hear this. I laid there with me face in the ground and my hands tied behind my back. The three girls where still debating what to do with me. Eventually they were joined by an ecstatic girl who sounded as though she was past the point of an ordinary sugar rush. Her name was Pinkie Pie and she was anything but hostile, making jokes and laughin at ther not really caring if I was bad or good.

"It kinda looks like a monkey with clothes on" was her first comment upon seeing me, "Do monkeys like parties?" I almost laughed at that comment. They kept talking in this time whispered voices.

"Hey girls so what is the weird thing that AppleJack found?" said a voice that sounded nice and intelligent.

"Hey Twi" AppleJack said while everyone said variations "Hey Twilight"

"Hey, am I not important?" said a male childlike voice.

"Sorry Spike but we are preoccupied with bigger matters" said the pompous voice one( the one who thought I needed a bath)

"Well then, let's check my books. Spike get me 'World Guide to Creatures and Beasts' please"

I heard rummaging and them heard a triumphant "Got it!" from the person that was called Spike. I heard pages flipping at high speeds. Then a thud.

"Ok not in there, let's try 'Claws and Teethes'". Some more rummaging, another triumphant cry, more pages flipping rapidly. "Ok not there either, let's try 'Carnivores, Omnivores and Herbivores'". Rummaging, triumphant cry not as loud, flipping pages this time a bit more aggressively. "Not there, let's try 'Equestria's Beasts and Demons'". The pattern repeated more aggressively, just without the triumphant cry. "'The Land and it's Beings'". Again the pattern. I was beginning to wonder when she would give up. After another four more books she finally let out a exasperated sigh and said "Sorry girls, whatever it is it isn't in any of my books, we' ll just have to find out what it is when its awake. How long has it been out?"

"Almost seven hours, I reckon it migh be dead" said Apple Jack. At this I decided to get up because two reasons, one I thought I get a laugh if they were frightened and two because some blood that had come from the broken ribs decided to coming up. I got up and everyone around the cage screamed. I got to my knees and the coughing starte. I coughed for 3 minutes while blood was coming from my mouth at frequent intervals. After the coughing was done I sat on my ass and leaned on one of the sides of the cage, my hands still tied behind my back. I looked around to find ponies. No human beings, just ponies, and some big purple reptile. I closed my eyes thinking I was dreaming but a burst of blood came from my mouth and I started coughing again.

"It's hurt" said the one with the pink mane and yellow fur, moving towards me with caution.

"Don' get to close now, it migh hurt ya" said AppleJack. I thought she had a point but the pony looked determined. She came closer and I realized that she was a pegasus. I closed my eyes again trying to see if I was still dreaming, but I started coughing again, not as severe as the first time. She recoils at the sound but then got enough courage to get close enough to touch me. After the coughing subsided she put her hoof on my ribs, the two broken ones. I winced in pain and she seems to notice. She felt my over ribs to see if those were broken. I stayed perfectly still through all of it. Eventually she withdrew and said "It has a rib cage and it seems that two of his ribs are broken, I could work on them but I don't know if it will refuse or allow it"

"Well let's try talking to it, it seem to understand that Fluttershy was a friend so it must be intelligent." said Twilight. She opened the cage using what I believe to be magic, her horn glowed and the cage door opened. I shook my head and looked again; she was in the cage with her back turned to me. Her horn was still glowing and the cage closed. She turned to look at me still on the ground with my hands tied behind my back. She stood straight up and said in a pleasant tone "Hello, my name is Twilight Sparkle. Can you talk?" She had purple fur and her mane and tail was black with a purple strip running along it. I looked hard and saw a horn that was also purple.

"Yes" I responded in a hoarse voice to everyone surprise. Twilight who was fastest to recover said "What are you?"

"A human"

"What is your name?"

"Marius"

"Are you male of female?"

"Male"

"What is this?" she said while her horned glowed and my sword was levitated toward the cage.

"It is a sword"

"What is it used for?"

"You don't want me to answer that"

"Why would that be?"

"Because you wouldn't like what I will say"

"well say it anyway, I believe we would like to know"

"To put it bluntly, it is used to kill"

After I said that no one move or said anything. Again Twilight recovered and said "Why do you have it?"

"Probably to kill things" said the light blue pon-pegasus. I looked at her, she had light blue fur and a tail and mane were rainbows, I didn't think I would like her.

Twilight came to my defense and said "that can't be true, right?" the last part was directed to me. I looked at her and said "well yes and no"

"Is that a yes or a no?" said the pompous one, she had white fur and a curly purple mane and tail, and she was a unicorn. I said again "Yes and no"

"Well which is it?" said AppleJack obviously confused. I tried to take a deep breath but it ended in a coughing fit, this time not much blood came out. Once it was done I said "A sword is and instrument, depending on the hand that uses it. I could the sword to cut you all into ribbons or I could use it to defend those that are dear to me. Does this answer your question?"

"So you can play a sword like you play a tuba?" said the pink one, she had and dark pink mane and tail that seemed crazy.

"No it can't" I said chuckling at this.

"Well what are you going to do, because it seems to me that you could be very dangerous" said the pompous one with the purple mane and tail. I looked at her with a blank face and she took a step back either from fear or nervousness.

"Well I don't know, that depends on what happens to me now" I said. Twilight looked at me, "Rarity, I thinks it's best we don't try his patients"

"Do you like parties?" said the pink one, who had somehow stuck her head through the bars at the top and appeared in front of me. I started laughing but then it cause more pain and then coughing ensued.

"I'll take that as a yes" she said getting her head out and climbing down. Twilight looked at her and shook her head, "Sorry about that, Pinky Pie is quite energetic" I nodded my head still coughing. She looks at me with a pitiful look and said "Hey, Fluttershy, could you help him out?"

"Oh, certainly or at least il try" she said getting close tome but I backed off scared that sue might use magic.

"Its ok, I won't hurt you" she said in a tone that you would use to soothe animals. I relax then and she worked on me asking AppleJack to get supplies that she needed every once and a while. She was done around ten minutes later. I thanked her and ask the group at large "ok now you know who I am, who are you and where am I?" Twilight looked at everyone and counted of the names "Fluttershy, Rarity, AppleJack, Pinky Pie, Rainbow Dash and Spike. And to answer about where you are, you are in the land of Equestria"

"Where is that?"

"Well Equestria is a continent on what we call Terra"

"Ok" I said feeling pain take its course, " do you know anyway for me to get back home"

"where is your home?"

"On planet earth"

"Never heard of it"

"I thought not"

"Well I might not know of one bit maybe Princess Celestia might know!"

"Who d'at?" I asked but got no response as everyone was looking at Twilight, with puzzled looks in their eyes. AppleJack then asked "Can she really know a way for ... Uh ... Wats your name again?"

"Marius"

"For Marius to return to where he came from?" There were agreed murmurs from the other ponies there. Twilight then spoke over the noise "She might or she might not because I'm sure Marius wants to go home, right?" she looked at me with the last word. I nodded, and she then turned to Spike and said "Spike take a letter, 'dear princess Celestia, it has been pretty quiet here in Ponyville but we have come across a problem. There is a new being among us who is a hueman, he is known as Marius and we were wondering if you knew anyway form Hinton get home. He doesn't seem to belong to this world. Your faithful student Twilight Sparkle'"

"Hey Spike, human is spelled h-u-m-a-n, I think you spelled or wrong" I said looking over his shoulder at what he was writing. Spike corrected his wording and rolled the scroll up, tying it with a red ribbon.

"Hey how long does it take for mail to get there?" I asked Twilight, she answers while packing her things away "Well mail takes about a week but I'm using Spike's fire to transport across the land to the Princess and that takes a couple of minutes." I looked at Spike just as he inhaled a breath and blew out green flames which burnt the rolled the message to ashes. The ashes then became multi-colored dust and then disappeared with the wind.

"Ok" I said," Does this mean I can get out now?". Everyone laughed forgetting that i was still in the cage.

"Ok, AppleJack can you help him with the ropes" Twilight said. AppleJack moved towards me but I said "No need" I untied the rope and gave it to her. She was flabbergasted; I then went up to the cage and broke two of the bars with a swift kick. I walked out to see everyone was amazed; I felt kind of weird and said "You do realize that I could have done this at any time right?"

"How could you ge' out of my rope, I tied it really tight? And I'm the best knotte tier in all uh Ponyville"

I lifted my hands and wiggle my thumbs, she look and them puzzled, "these can help out a lot, they are more flexible than hooves and can bend in many directions."

"They look a lot like my claw-BURP" Spike was saying before the burp interrupted him mid speech. The flames were a green-blue color and they swirled into a rolled scroll. Since I was closest I grabbed it and passed it to Twilight. With her magic she caught it, opened it and began to read a load, " Dear Twilight, I shall be over there immediately. Do not engage it directly, very dangerous. Make sure you kept it down". She looked up at me, I had my sword in hand and I was sitting on a crate that had and apple logo on it.

"Wonder what she means by 'do not engage it directly'" Rainbow dash said with a weary look in my direction, I shrugged and went for an apple I saw lying on the ground. BOOM!

* * *

><p>Hey this is the Jamaican Brony. just wanted to warn you that there is no plot to this story. NO that not it, i should rephrase that, i havent made a plot to this. the ideas are just bouncing around in my head, so what ever come out might be hard to get your head around. thanks for the comments please RnR. :D<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: I have a tussle**

The noise was defining and it hurt my ears. I looked in the direction of the noise and saw a sphere of light appear ten or fifteen yards away. I put my hands over my ears and held my sword close to me. The shining sphere then faded and in the spot where it was store four ponies, two were armor clad pegasi and the other two were winged unicorns. One was white as a brides gown, the other was a nice deep blue like the night sky. They both had large waving manes, which made no sense to me because there was no wind. The white one screamed "Twilight get away from it! Guards take it down". The guards jumped forward towards me their wings outstretched like blades. I got off the crate and back-stepped to a position that would let me doges both. The guard on the right came first, trying to head-but me, I side stepped but forgot to account for the wings and he wings hit me in the side, reopening the wound in my lung. I was hit back pretty far, rolling back up I to face the guard on the left who was coming in fast. _There it is again_. Instead of side stepping, I rolled, under his right wing. I extended my sword out to hit his legs. _It's getting stronger_. The guard fell and the other one came up close to me swinging his wings like blades, I dodge the attacks simply by ducking or side stepping. The wall behind me was getting close and I knew dodging would have to stop. At his attack, I went close to him and gave a punch to the ribs, and then with the sword still on its sheath, smacked his head and finally kicked him in the chest. This was meant to knock him out but it only stunned him, will he was stunned his partner came up and hit me in the face with his wing. It surprisingly hurt more than I suspected, the next blow was coming, I jumped over him and roundhouse kicked him in the head he was knocked to the ground. _God why here_ I thought as the feeling of bloodlust started taking over me. The other one was behind me and he prepared for his attack. He never got the chance as the sheath of my sword was across his face in a matter of seconds, then my fist went to the ribs. Giving off swift and powerful blows, then I kicked him to the ground, the guard that I had kicked down earlier had gotten up and tried to attack me blind spot but he was smacked by the sheath. Before he went down to the ground, I had him by his neck and I kicked him the guts. I threw him to the ground. I waited as both guards got up and surrounded me, the bloodlust was in full control and I stood there waiting for them to strike. They both jumped, one towards me the other went into the air. The one that had tried to attack me was hit in the ribs by the sword sheath and then his leg broke with a well-placed kick to the leg. The one in the air went for me. Before he had to time think I was on him, pinning him down with both wings in my hands. The bloodlust driving me, I slowly pulled hard on the wings, listening to the scream he let out. Then another scream broke the air, it was Twilight, "STOP IT!". The bloodlust broke and i was left standing on the body of the pegasus. I looked at what I had done, and then I looked at the other ponies. The six I had meet before had fear written on their faces, the other two look defiant. I got off the back of the pegasus and went to sit in the cage that I had broken out off. My expression was a mixture of sadness and worry, for what I had done and to what will happen next. I sat down with a thud and closed my eyes. I don't think anyone moved for a while. Eventually I felt a prick on my neck, I looked to see the white winged unicorn with her horn on my neck. Her eyes were serious and I retorted by regaining my posture and starring her down.

"Any last words?" she said. I looked at her horn which was pointed to my neck, in an instant my sword was out and on her neck.

"I don't think I'll be dying just yet" I said. We stared down at each other for a while. Then Twilight broke the silence, "Both of you please stop! Princess I would like to know why you are treating him like this, and Marius..." she didn't continue, I didn't want her too. The white winged unicorn, who I'm guessing is princess Celestia, removed her horn from my neck and I removed my swords from hers. She shook herself and recomposes her figure. She took a breath and said "Well Twilight, humans are what you might call, pure evil"

* * *

><p>Hello again. Just gotta say two things.<p>

1. i have a basic plot. This means that the story will go a certain direction, it might have to take pit stop for other interesting side missions but theres a direction no less.

2. if anyone can recomend a beta reader that wont mind proof reading this, please notify me.

Thanks for reading RnR


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: What comes out of negotiations **

"You've dealt with my kind before?" I said angrily.

"Yes we have and it wasn't the best of experiences, the person who was hear last time caused Luna to become Nightmare Moon. Not directly but through flattery and temptation. She was Luna and then in a couple of days Nightmare Moon. A human was also there when Discord first made his attempt to take control and it seems he had helped him. Humans have been here before you people where even born and they had always had bad intentions, this one is no different" she said the last part with competent in her voice.

"So there have been more humans here?" asked Rainbow Dash "And they were bad?"

"Yes, humans aren't the most likable of creatures for they have no rules for themselves, they are in a way, chaos in living form" the other winged unicorn said walking up to the group. She glared at me, "This is why we would do better to kill this being before he gets the chance to cause any trouble"

"Hey!" I said, "You started the fight, so don't go saying that humans are bad beings". Twilight looked at both winged unicorns and to me, "Look Princess Celestia and Luna, we called you here because he wanted help and I think we should give it to him"

"Help him!" shouted Princess Luna, "Helping a human lead me to become Nightmare Moon" she was furious. Princess Celestia came to her dose to calm her down saying, " Twilight, think about what you are asking, you want to see this thing go home, it is nearly impossible".

I perked up, "You said nearly impossible, meaning that what I'm asking can be done" she looked worried, "Well it is impossible but having the faintest hope of you getting back is a misconception. I should have you killed but my pupil believes that you should return. So I will tell her to look it up herself" she said adding a growl to the killing part. I look at her and said " Look, I don't like anymore then you like me but here is an idea that both of us can agree on. Me getting out of here and getting out of your hair, though you could turn this into a lessons for Twilight but i think that you should give her directions about this" I stood up that and looked in her eyes. She looked back just as angrily, and then retreated to look at Twilight, "must you really do this? The way I think of can be dangerous but you walk down a road I cannot help you in"

"I think that we should help anyone who really wants it and that being a pony of Equestria, we should do it." I looked at her with satisfaction, she may be the disciple of the princess, who I don't like much, but she was herself and was true to her beliefs.

"Ok then, let's settle here. She will help me get back ok? Good" I said wanting to get away from the princesses. Princess Luna gave me an 'I'll be watching you look' and said "Sister I think that we should let Twilight and her friends guide... Marius towards his home" she was saying the last part with contempt. I put my sword back in its sheath and looked at the two princesses , I bowed which too them by surprise and said " I promise to you that I will return home with the fewest amount of casualties as possible, my lady." This took both of the princesses by surprise even and it took a while to recover, Celestia said "If you don't protect Twilight and her friends from anything you will have me to deal with and the next time I won't be so lenient, come let's go Luna." The princesses walked together to the spot they had appeared from, magically carrying the two guards. I looked away from them, not wanting to see what I had done to them.

"Twilight, if you really want to know how to send him home, look through ancient knowledge of folk lore. It might help you" said Celstia, and with that the sphere f light reappeared and vanished along with the ponies inside. Everyone was silent for a moment but then my stomach growled abnormally loud and I realized that I had done most of today on an empty stomach. This made me sway a bit where I was standing, Fluttershy came next to and I leaned on her trying to keep my balance. AppleJack looked over and said "you alright there Marius? You seem worn out"

"Yeah well fighting on an empty stomach does that to you, got anything to eat?"

"Well o' coarse I do, I got apple fritters, apple pies, caramel apples, sugar apples" and she continued talking about all the apple made product that she had and I whispered to Fluttershy "is she always like this with apples?"

"Her and her family own this apple farm so she attempt to market her goods whenever she can, but no she is just like this when talking about apple" said Fluttershy, while we were going towards the barn. The group didn't talk much; I think it was because of what happened with the guards. When we got to the house, a big red pony came out to greet us but then tensed upon seeing me. I looked at him and remembered that he was the one that kicked me and broke my ribs. I smiled at him and said "Hey"

"Hey" he said back, looking a bit confused, not knowing to either hit me again or let me in. I raised my hand in the fist bump fashion and said "Sorry for knocking out your sister." He smiled and raised his and we bumped fists… or hooves… ok whatever but we seemed to reach the silent guys' agreement moment. The girls watched in what was puzzlement while the big pony let us in. AppleJack introduced him as Big Macintosh, Big Macintosh went into the kitchen and got out an apple pie, Rarity brought the plates and silver ware in using her magic. Once the plates landed, I grabbed two pieces of pie and scarfed them down faster than a famished dog eating bacon. After the first two I waited till everyone got one then went for two more. After the first pie was done I had half of the second then had half a gallon of milk.

I looked outside and saw that the sun on the horizon and I felt really tired of all of a sudden. I yawned and the others seemed to notice and Rarity said "Well since he is staying with us we got to figure out who he is going to stay." I looked back at everyone still eating and they looked at me with the frightened expression that I know came from my fight with the guards. I shrugged and said "hey I don't mind sleeping in a tree ok? Look I understand that I scared you guys and I really didn't mean it. So how about I just sleep outside and you guys won't have to worry about anything ok?" I got up from my chair and grabbed my sword and began to walk out. I was stopped by a force, looking down I saw a purple sparkly glow around my hand arm I looked back to see Twilight walking up to me saying "You could stay in my place, you don't mind couches right?" Relived I said "As long as the couch is big."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Bad Pasts and the Other Me**

She walked out the door as I held open for her and Spike. I called back to the other ponies, "Good night girls see you" they replied with the normal chorus of 'see ya' and 'goodnight'. As I was walking back with Twilight I noticed that Spike was asleep which I found sad because I wanted to ask him what he was. So I turned to Twilight and asked her "Hey just a question out of the blue, what is Spike? Is he some sort of servant or bodyguard? And what exactly is he, I mean race wise?" She stopped confused and appalled at my question, she stuttered a bit when she answered "Wh… Wha…. What do you mean? Spike is my friend and #1 assistant; he is the most helpful dragon I know"

"Dragon? Your telling me that the little purple dude on your back, which I could punt 10 feet if I wanted to, is a dragon?" I said in a mocking tone, I started laughing. She frowned and laughed harder, her frown was too cute to not laugh at. I laughed to hard however and began coughing up blood. I held my hand in front of my mouth to try and stop it but all I did was manage to get my hand covered in blood. Twilight looked scared and worried, not knowing what to do. She went to yell for help but I held up my hand to stop her (the one not covered in blood).

"Are you ok? Does it still hurt? Do you want me to get Fluttershy to help you?" she was bursting with worry, I shook my head. I got beck up and whipped the blood on my cargos saying "it's alright, it's alright. I'm fine just laughed too hard, that's all" on hearing this she looked relieved. We continued down the road again none of us talking, her just staring at me making sure I didn't break down into a coughing fit ant me looking up at the stars.

"Hey why are the stars so bright here? Back at home the stars were never this bright. The sky looks like an artist painted it, with the star all in the right places to always catch the eye of the watcher"

"Princess Luna makes them like this, it was never this well done when Princess Celstia did it but that was because Princess Celestia is good with the mornings colors and hues. Princess Luna will always make the stars look amazing with just basic light, making some brighter and some darker."

"She must be proud of it. I have never seen such a beautiful night. Where I come from, the nights are dull and have little stars that don't even shine brightly"

"How is your home like anyway, I was goanna ask you before the fight but then you went…." She never finished the sentence because she saw the look on my face which was one of sadness, regret and hatred. Twilight tried to recover from her fault by saying "I'm sorry I didn't mean to bring it up… but what happened there?" I looked at her and for some weird reason, I felt like I had to tell her so hat she knew what she was jumping into, "I really didn't want to do that and think you know that. It's just this really horrible feeling whenever I fight. It begins to creep up on me till its strong enough to take me over, once that happens, I loss it. It drives me to keep hurting people until the pain takes them over and they faint or….. I call it bloodlust because it seems to be the only thing I can do when it controls me". I chuckled remembering the first time the bloodlust took over. It was when I was thirteen and this really annoying jock was pestering me for about week, because he thought that I had taken his girlfriend which wasn't true. Eventually him and his buds corner after school and try to beat me up. He pounded on me for a couple minutes and then the bloodlust had taken over. He and his buds were all unconscious on the ground after that. I couldn't remember details of the fight, the only thing that I remember feeling was the sense of enjoyment that came during the fight, as is I was little boy and my mother had praised me for finally eating all my veggies all by myself. Two of the kids had broken arms and on had a broken rib. I looked at Twilight and she looked scared but sad, I said "I'm sorry for the show but after a while I can't control it, this one reason why I don't fight a lot."

"But you carry a sword which is used for fighting isn't it?"

"Yeah but this was just something I wanted to keep in my room with all the other crazy stuff I keep there. It was never meant to be used as an actually tool of pain" I said, "Look let's just head to your place, I'm tired, your tired and I think Spike wants his bed. Please led the way my lady" I said. She looked at me and then turned back to the path. We got to her house pretty late, late enough so that no one was out and the lights were out in every house. Her house was in a big tree, which as cool. I could tell by then that she was a total nerd because she lived in a library full of books on anything. She closed the door behind me and led me towards the couch, "Do you need anything? Blankets? Pillows?"

"A pillow would be nice, show where they are and I'll get one myself"

"No let me get it for you" Twilight said with a yawn. I stopped her with my hand on her shoulder (or at least I think it was) and said "Look your tired and I don't want to keep a good girl like you awake any longer just show me and I'll get my own." The added flattery was for her to agree which she did, a lot of girls will always agree to something when flattered. She told me where to find the pillows and she trotted off to her room. I waited for her too close the door and went to the closet and got a pillow. I got back to the couch and closed my eyes and thought '_Well, something good came out of today'_.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: A walk around town**

I had a horrible dream filled with dragons and monster that wanted to kill me. I would run but they would catch up to me and attack me with claws, teeth, and tails. I woke up sweating, early enough so that the sun had just started rising. I got up from the couch that I was sleeping on taking deep breath to calm myself. I got up and stretched, looking outside I saw the colors of the sun breaking the night. I looked out the window for a while longer and then felt my stomach grumble. 'Why am I so hungry now, it's like my metabolism speed up or something'. I walked around the library house and looked at all the books. There were way too many for the place to be called an ordinary house. As I explored I disco Rees that there was a kitchen and bathroom. I was quite so that I wouldn't wake up anyone. I went back to the big library room and took a book out at random. The title was 'Folk tales and stories', I put it on the couch and then tried to remember what had happened the day before. I had woken up in Equestria, I had fought guards of princesses and made a deal to get home. Then trying to remember details, absentminded went towards the kitchen. When I was done recalling everything from the past two days, I realized that was going through the fridge. I was thinking that I would wait for the approval of Twilight to actually eat something, but then my stomach gave me a growl worthy enough to scare a dog.

"Ok fine, let's eat" I said to no one in particular. I looked what she had in the fridge. Eggs, two types of cheeses, spinach, tomatoes, unions and some more vegetable. I looked for meat, anything that had meat on it. Then I remembered, horses are herbivore, _but them why would the eats eggs. Are eggs not considered meat here? This is too much to think about_.

I took out the eggs, cheeses and the vegetables and put them on the counter next to the fridge. I looked into the cupboards that were around and found an array of familiar spices; oregano, parsley, and what I think as Italian seasoning but said 'stallion spices'. I took them out and looked for a pan. When I found one, I started cooking. I broke six eggs into a bowl and stirred them till it became a yellow liquid. After that I took some onions and tomatoes and diced them. Once the vegetables had been put in the pan I covered them with the yellow liquid made from the eggs. I took the spices and sprinkled a small hand full of each on the omelet. I found a pot cover that would fit the pan and laid it on stand turned on the stove. During the cooking process I found some bread. Checking in the back of the fridge I found some butter. I looked around and was disappointed that there was no toaster. I improvised. Turning on another part of the stove, I place the bread down on bars above the flames. I then turned to the pan and lifted the top off. The omelet was being cooked slowly but well through. I fetched the cheeses and found a cheese grader. A grated a third of the two cheeses and but the grated cheese on the omelet. I put the lid back on and flipped the three pieces of breed. It's was another ten minutes before the omelet was ready. Getting out the plates, I cut it up into equal pieces and put a buttered toast with an omelet on each. I put the pans and lid into the sink. I went into the fridge for the last time and got some apple juice. Pouring myself a cup, I went to the table and ate. The food was good and the apple juice was a lot sweeter but subtle then what I was used to. I remembered why I had learned to cook; my sister could cook but her classes were at night so she always woke up around noon. My parents, finding that they didn't want to spoil us, hadn't hired a maid of caretaker to cook for me in the mornings. So one night I asked my sister if she could teach me too cook because eating cereal every morning gets really boring. She taught me how to cook pasta, rice, omelets and grilled cheese sandwiches. It was probably the most time we ever spent bonding since are younger years; her hitting m over the head with a wooden spoon every time I did something wrong. After the meal was done I went to the couch and picked up my sword. I loved just looking at it. The sleek black color, and its sheen when you point it to the light.

Then something happened that I can't really explain. Think of it like this, you're in a room and it is silent, suddenly someone decides to slam both his hands on random keys of a piano. It was that sudden and it thinks of the sound as pain. It's really hard to explain. The pain wasn't just like a cut or like a cramp. It felt like someone was trying to do acupuncture on me but wasn't hitting the right spots while my insides were both burning and freezing at the same time. My vision was changed to look like an old film. The place was different shades gray and black spots and lines were everywhere, randomly appearing and disappearing. Then I saw a person in a long flapping black cloak. It was impossible to see his face or any the part of the person's body but he raised a hand, not a hoof but an actually hand, which looked as if it was just skin around bones. Then the person spoke which sound like a mix between Lord Voldemort and Christian Bale when he is doing the Batman voice.

"You… Do not… Beloooooooooooooong!" it said and just as suddenly as it appeared, it vanished along with the pain and vision distortion. I was breathing heavily and my tee-shirt was covered in sweet. I stood there for a while and calmed down. I thought I had just imagined it and so fell on the couch and opened the book there. My hands were shaking severely and I couldn't hold on to the book then I heard a noise and I jumped to my feet with lighting speed. It was Spike, on the staircase, "Good-morning" he said with a yawn.

"Morning Spike" I said jumping back on the couch and taking out the book that I had drooped.

"Want to do you want for breakfast?" he asked after he stretched. I replied without looking up from my book "I made breakfast already; there is some for you and Twilight in the kitchen"

"ok then, I'll make a crab grass sandwi- wait what?" he said after realizing what I said. "What did you make?"

"An omelet" I said still trying to get started on the book in front of men. Spike started laughing, I looked at him with puzzlement, he eventually quite laughing and said "That's a good one, ok so what do you want?"

"You don't think I can cook?"

"No because every guy I know can't cook. That's all accepting Bic Mac, so what do you want?"

"How about you go check the kitchen and have what's on the plate that on the table for you" I said irritated. He shrugged and went to the kitchen. I heard the sound of forks on plates. I smirked and went to back to the book, the page I opened to was; apparently this folk tale of a boat traveling across time and space. The story was about this one stallion known as Gerad, be wanted to travel and found the boat and its crew. He fell in love with the ability to travel and fought the captain for control of the ship. I was interrupted by Twilight coming down from her room. I closed the book and stood feeling like I was going to be needed, "Morning Twilight. Did you sleep well?"'

"Yes actually, where is Spike. I'm hungry for breakfast" she replied in a tired tone.

"He is in the kitchen having breakfast"

"You mean making it"

"No, I made some breakfast for me and you guys"

She looked shocked, "You made breakfast? By yourself? Without a cook book?" I looked at her with bemusement saying "I may be an idiot most of the time but I do know how to cook, if you don't believe me then go try the omelet." she went into the kitchen. I stood there for a while and took off my hoody. I took my sword out of its sheath and examined it. The metal was black as a obsidian and it was still sharp enough to draw blood with a small amount of pressure. Twilight and Spike came out of the kitchen and I said "How was it?" Spike looked embarrassed, Twilight said "Surprisingly good, I wish that you'd told me you were using my good cheese. And Spike has something to say right?" emphasis with the last part. Spike looked at me and said "Sorry"

"For what?"

"For believing you couldn't cook" I got up and walked towards him. I saw him tense and felt a pang of sorrow, knowing he was thinking that I would strike, but I put my hand on his head and gave a playful nudge.

"Your choice is not to believe, I can't change that now can I?" I said, and he smiled, knowing that he had been forgiven. Twilight walked over to her desk and took a deep breath. She then called "Spike can you please bring me the books about folk lore and fairy tales". Spike began to climb the shelves and pick books out one by one, droping them on the desk Twilight was at when he went by. I put my sword back it's sheath and stretched, "Twilight, do you know how long this will take?"

"No, Princess Celestia said to look at folk lot and fairy tales but I don't know why. Maybe she thought that one of them is real and that one of them can get you across space and time". I tied the sword to my back with the rope it came with and said "Well I'm gonna go out, being cooped up in a house makes me go crazy" I began to walk towards the front door but she called back "Wait, what about the other ponies that will see?"

"What about them?"

"They see you and will be scared, then they will call the guards and they will have to ..." I quite listening. I walked out the door to the fresh air and began walking. It was probably seven in the morning, and there were a lot of ponies out and they didn't really notice. So I started walking, I notice that everyone would only get up to my chest. Then I realized that the only ponies that would reach my height were Big Mac and the princesses. I decided that I would just go explore the place. I walked around and people got scared really fast. They made a large path anyway I went. They walk or stood at least 5 feet away from me. I didn't mind, but it felt weird, like I had a plague or something. I continued walking. The houses were very interesting and each was different. Then I saw this one pony that was making a garden on the roof of his house. I reminded me of my sister who enjoys tending to her small garden. I felt a pang of longing. I repressed the feelings and smelled a bakery nervy. Following the scent to the source I came across a brightly colored house that looked in a way similar to a cupcake. I decided that I wouldn't hurt anyone if I just walk in and out. I walked in and was bit the smell of cookies, brownies, cupcakes, cakes and many other pastries. I looked around and saw that there were people inside waiting in line, bustling and talking over things that I couldn't hear. All the noise stopped once I had arrived though. Everyone looked at me and forgot what they were doing. I stood just admiring the smell and the looks of the pastries. I thought that something bad would happen eventually if I stayed and so I made a move to go when I heard a familiar voice.

"MARIUS!" said the pink pony literally jumping over the line of ponies to get to me. She started jumping around me asking question faster the AK47 shoots bullets. I couldn't hear every question but I a couple, "How are you doing? What is it like where you come from? Do you guys have parties? Are they cool? Do you guys play party games? Do you like cakes? Do you like cupcakes? What do you do when your board?" I tried to stop her bouncing but she had so much momentum that she would carry anything that grabbed a hold of her. Eventually I stopped trying to stop her and decided to answer, "Do you like parties?"

"Yes"

"Do you like party games?"

"Depends which ones"

"Pin the tail on the pony?"

"You still play that?"

"Yes. Do you like cupcakes?"

"Yes"

"Do you like cakes?"

"No". She stopped in midair. Then she looked at me, still in the air "You don't like cake? but you like cupcakes"

"I know, wired right?"

"Yeah. What types f parties do you like?"

"Any except, going away parties"

"Ok yeah thanks for the info" she said, slowing down a bit. Then she started jumping again, saying "Ok then I got to get back to work so I will see you later at Twilights ok?"

"Sure thing Pinkie Pie" I said going out the door. I started walking around aimlessly again, not going anywhere but just not wanting to interrupt people. I walked through a park where little ponies where playing around. I sat at a park bench closing my eyes, imagining what it would be like if I was still home. Then I heard something whistling through the air. Moving my hand instinctively, I caught the frisbee that was flying towards my head. I opened my eyes, and saw the three children that stopped when they saw that I had the frisbee. I stood up, and they recoiled. I looked at them and they grew scared then I threw the frisbee above their heads. They ran, giggling, to retrieve the toy. I smiled and remembered my friends J's little sister and felt sorrow again. I left the park and started towards the edge of the town. A tall hill was in front of me. Thinking that I would get a good view of the little village, I started climbing it. It took me a couple of minutes to get up the hill. There I saw a nice house that was imbedded into a large stump of a tree. It looked nice and cozy, while also being neat and organized. I then heard a voice, singing a lullaby or a very smooth sweet song. I thought it best to leave it alone but curiosity got the better of me. I walked around to the side of the house to find a small field. There I saw Fluttershy feeding a couple of rabbits, singing as she did so. I leaned on the house and watched her for a bit. Then I remembered why I had walked up the hill for. Walking back around the house and looked at the small town known as Ponyville. I sat down on the grass and watched the town in the sun's rays. It looked cute, the little village. It reminded me of those old villages that you see in those of westerns movie except without the desert and cowboys. I lay down on the grass and closed my eyes. Feeling the sun's rays warm me up. I think I must have fallen asleep because I was being nudged by a furry hand. I opened my eyes to find a bunny on my chest, hitting me on the nose. I looked at him and the bunny stopped and scampered of my chest. I got up and rubbed my nose. It hurt. I looked at the sky. The sun had moved but only to display an hour or two. Then I heard a soft voice from behind me "Oh, your awake". I turned and saw Fluttershy with a large wagon behind her.

"Hey Fluttershy, what are you doing?"

"Oh nothing I'm just picking up my supplies of apples from AppleJack's farm"'

"How much are you getting?"

"Oh not much, maybe a couple barrels" I looked at her in astonishment. "You carry all that by yourself?"'

"Yes, there and back, it takes a while but I get it done" I walked up to her a grabbed the wagon that she had tied around neck. She looked scared as I walked up to her, I said "please let me help you, I really don't think that work of a man should be done by a woman who does so much already"

"Oh no it's ok, I'm fine, really" _Bingo._

"No you're not, please let me help you, I already feel useless here"

"Oh, you're not doing anything?"

"Well I was sleeping a while ago but that bunny woke me up"

"Oh that must have been Angel, I'm sorry I told her not to go near you when you were asle-"

"It's ok, please don't fret over it. I'm here and that that's ok? So please let me help you"

"Well ok here" she said giving me the wagons handles, "we'll take the long way of you don't mind, I don't want to be disturbed by anyone today" I followed her down the hill and around the town. I carried the wagon all the way to the farm and AppleJack seemed to be waiting for Fluttershy. She walked up to her and said "Well howdy there Fluttershy here to pick up your order?"

"Yes, I think Marius will help you out with the crates". Applejack then realized I was there and greeted me "Hey Marius, how r u doing?"

"I'm terribly bored; I'm just happy helping people"

"Aw well. Hey maybe you can help me out tomorrow?"

"Sure it will be fun to at least do something. So where are the crates for Miss Fluttershy?"

"Right aroun' here" she lead me to the crates around the other side of the house. Their about ten crates, I shrugged and lifted one. It was surprisingly light. I put on my shoulder and grabbed two more crates. It felt like I was holding one or two textbooks. I stacked another two more on my shoulder. Applejack was flabbergasted saying "Bic Mac can only carry two crates and ur carrying five..."

"I think coming here did something to me"

"Wadya mean?"

"I have increased senses and my strength is at least twice as much then it was on earth"

"Whatever you say". I carried the crates to the wagon and put them on it. I went back for the rest. After I had gotten all the crates and secured them with ropes, I went to find Fluttershy. I heard her voice coming from a side of the barn. I went around the bend and stopped. Fluttershy was with Big Mac, I couldn't catch their conversation but I had a feeling it was personal and so didn't interrupt. Fluttershy said something and made a move to go but Big Mac stopped her and gave her a kiss, she return it and went to go. I returned to the cart pretending not to have seen anything. Then the pain suddenly came up again. Out of nowhere and the cloaked man was in front of me again. He raised his hand and repeat what he had said the first time this time more angrily. I looked around and saw Fluttershy, walking down to me. The thing that scared me was that she was flickering between an alive Fluttershy and a deadish Fluttershy. The dead version's wings were plucked of all feathers and her eyes were sunken in and she was almost skin and bones with her hair mottled and unkempt. Then the phenomenon ceased.

"You ok?" she asked me "You looked like you seen a ghost"

"I'm fine" I said panting. I shook my head trying to rid myself of what I had just seen. I spat out a glob of what I thought was blood; I check it just in case. The blood was black.

* * *

><p>Yup there. three chapters. you guys got what you wanted. Sorry that this one is very long but felt like stretching the story. don't start hatting b i do espacially like the pain thing which i dont really have a name for it. i'm not calling it cancer because thats stupid and i really dont think it should just be called 'the chronic pain'. if you guys dont mind heloing me out, please post names that might be good for the dieses thing.<p>

Thanx for reading and don't forget to RnR


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Prophecies and Promises**

We said goodbye to AppleJack and started walking back, then sun was close to the horizon and the orange of the sky was interestingly dark.

We continued to her house where I dropped off the wagon and crates. I said goodbye and began tohead back to Twilight's place. The streets were less crowded and it was nice to walk the streets without people staring at me. Then I saw a cat, a black cat with white paws and a white mouth. I walked up to it cautiously, and squatted down to look at it in the eyes. We were in the game for about a minutes when the cat opened its mouth and said " Well are you going to stare at me or will you ask me a question?" I recoiled a bit, then caching myself said "You can talk but other animals can't talk. Why can you, cat?"

"I am no cat" it said smugly, " I am a Were-cat, and thought you'd be more intelligent. I guess this human ins't gonna get home"

"Hey, I'm new here, ok. Now I belive you said asking you a question so, can you get me home?"

"No you incompetent baboon I can't. Humans are such bafoons. Well I came here to tell you you're prophecy for your existence her so I will tell you 'You will travel across many lands, the blade you carry will take lives and the land will be covered in happiness and sadness. You will meet the heart of Terra and you will obtain the power of the demon or angel. You will be given the heart of a maiden. The desert will hold not only your passage home but the demise of something precious'. I hope that will help you to get home. Goodbye we will meet each other again"

"Hey wait; at least tell your name"

"I go by many names. But the one I enjoy the most is Fable-Claw" and he walked away leaving me too ponder what he had told me.

I got back to Twilight's place at around ten. I opened the door to see books all over the place. Twilight was on her desk using her magic to hold three different books trying to read all of them at once. I walked in a bit trying not to step on any books. Walking up behind her I said " Hey, how the search going?" I don't think anyone could have jumped higher than what she did just then. She turned with that frightened anger that you'd expect your girlfriend to have once you scared her, "Don't ever do that again" I smiled and apologized and sent a couple of compliments so that it would close the deal. She turned back to be books saying "I have checked every story and fairy tale that I have here and none of them would make any sense if they were real. The three most realistic ones are; the stallion who using a crystalized tear of a mermaid, could travel to anyplace he wished. Then there is the one about the pirate ship that could cross space and time. The last one involves the demon of anarchy giving a mare the power of chaos allowing her to go anywhere she wished". She sighed and dropped the books on the big pile next to the desk. She went to the couch and plopped on to it.

"Sorry Marius, looks like getting your home is going to be hard. Anyway how was your day, did anyone call he guards on you?"

"No, today was pretty calm. I helped Fluttershy with a deliver and tomorrow I have to help Applejack with something"

"Keeping yourself busy I see"

"Well doing nothing make me go crazy and there always seems to be something to do or someone to help" she got up and looked around and said "hey have you seen Spike anywhere, I don't know about you but I'm getting hungry. SPIKE! SPIKE". There was a muffled noise and then Spike burst from a large pill of books saying "You called Twilight?" I laughed and Twilight laughed with me but more subdued. We stopped after another good 10 seconds, then Twilight said "well, what do you want Marius?"

"I really don't know what you make so surprise me". Spike bowed and went into the kitchen. I looked at Twilight and made a grimace, "I don't know if I'll like what he makes"

"Why is that? Spike may not be the best cook but he makes decent food"

"It's not that, it's just what you people have for food isn't actual food where I come from"

"What do you mean? You people don't eat grass or flowers?"

"No, we ate certain vegetables and fruits but grass and flowers are not digestible"

"Well then tells Spike to change the order"  
>"No don't do that. I don't want him to change his habits for some one that won't be staying for very long" "well let's hope you can stomach whatever he makes". I laughed, "I hope so too. So how was your day?" and she told me what she had looked up and the stories she read. We joked around a bit with some of the stories, then after we talked a bit more about what we did that day till Spike called us in for dinner. We had a salad which had other grasses and flowers in it. I ate around the flowers and grass, but the salad was really good having a more sweet taste than what I was used to. After that we talked bit more while Spike cleaned up. Eventually Twilight and I yawned simultaneously, we paused then she blushed while we laughed. I said "Ok we should go to bed. I don't want to keep a mind like yours up too late. I hope you have a good night Twilight"<p>

"oh but we have some time, let's play a game or something. I'm having too much fun to stop right now."

"I'm sorry but you and can't go on forever. I have stuff to do tomorrow and you have studying to do. Good night" and with that I plopped myself down on the couch and pulled my covers over me. Twilight attempted to get me up but I fiend sleep. She eventually gave up and went to bed. I smiled, finding myself enjoying the company of the people here. Well the ones that will talk to me at least.

That night my dreams were confusing. Filled with deserts, monster and ponies. The next day I woke up early again but not enough to see the night sky fade away before the sunrise. This time I didn't feel like eating breakfast and so wrote a note to Twilight and Spike saying "dear Twilight and Spike. I have left early and didn't make breakfast sorry, I will see you later. From Marius

P. S: Twilight maybe you should check in to folklore and fairy tales that have deserts in them. Just a hunch.

I left the note on the desk that Twilight used. I took my sword and walked outside. It was cloudy and looked as if it would rain. I started heading to Applejack house, humming 'Geek in the Pink' while walking. I looked at the house where the garden was and the stallion was there again tending to his garden. 'He must really care for his garden' I thought continuing on my way. As I got closer to the apple orchards I heard the sound of hooves hitting wood. I kept walking till I got to the house. Once there I just sat at he porch and stared he large expanse of apple trees that were on the farm. I waited there for a while, and eventually I saw Applejack coming down from the plantations with a cart strapped to her. I waved and she yelled "Hey Marius, ho' r you doin?"

"I'm fine" I yelled back "How bout you?"

"Oh, ya know, doing work and taking care of de farm"

"that's sound like fun, so what do you want to do?"

"Well" she said in a hesitant kind of voice, "How ar you wit kids?"

I walked down the road with Applebloom and Scootaloo, going down to Rarity's to pick up Sweetiebell. It turns out that it was Applejack's turn to take care of the young fillies but there was too much work on the farm that hadn't been done because of Big Mac being sic a week before. So thy were catching up on lost time, while I was stuck with the kids. O don't have anything against kids it's just that they were scared of me and kept a distance from me. I didn't blame them, kids are either scared or exited when given new hogs to coop with. It was around 10 in the morning and there were people around to avoid me. This time however they were muttering which made me feel awfully angry. I just disliked it when people talk behind other peoples back, it means that either you're mean or not brave enough to talk the person face to face.

"'Scuse me, mister Marius" said Applebloom. This was the first time I had heard her talk so I was unsure who was talking to me.

"Yes?" I replied without turning to her afraid that I might scare her with my height.

"What ar you?" I laughed at this question because she asked it so plainly and innocently. After I had recovered I stop, bent down, turned around and said "I'm a human"

"What's tha?"

"Have you heard of a monkey?"

"Oh yeah, there were pictures of em in the books Zecora has"

"well I'm a monkey that has grown up"

"Does that mean that all monkeys become humans?"

"No. You see, humans came from evolved monkeys. Humans are really bigger, smarter and less hairier monkeys"

"What does 'evolve' mean?"

"It means when animals change to suit its environment"

"What's environment?"

"Ok well I'm not the person to talk about this. You should ask Twilight about stuff like this" I got back up and started walking again. Rarity's place wasn't too far ahead but it took a while because I had to kept the kids close, so not to lose them. When we got to Rarity's the fillies were less scared of me and more curios and were staring at me intently. I knocked on Rarity's door and heard her voice saying "Coming". There was bustling and the door swung open. Rarity looked at first confused, then scared, then her expression was a mixture of both.

"Hello Marius, are you here to pick up the kids?"

"Yeah, Applejack is a bit busy so I offered to help out. Don't worry I've handled kids before" this wasn't a lie but it wasn't the truth either.

"Heard what you did for Fluttershy the other day"

"Oh that, I was just keeping myself busy. If you need something dine I'll be happy to help"

"Well maybe I'll give you a call. Anyway Sweetiebell should be coming down soon. SWEETIEBELL!" the last part was yelled.

"Coming Rarity" yelled the little girl coming down the stairs. She saw me and stopped but them saw her friends and went to them. I said to Rarity not to worry and that I'll keep a close eye them. She said that I better keep a close one because they have a problem with causing more trouble them what those worth. I looked at the fillies and smiled "What do you want to do?" they didn't say anything still curious but scared. I sighed at this knowing it would be like this, them being scared at me. I felt a shaking on my leg. It was Sweetiebell, she looked up at me and ask "Excuse me. What your name?"

"Marius"

"What are you?"

"He's a human" Applebloom piped up.

"He evolved from monkeys" said Scootaloo.

"Monkeys? Ew, he must be hairy"

"I'm not really hairy"

"Really?" they said simultaneously.

"the only hair I have is the hair on my head" of course I had it in other places but I wouldn't show them were else I had hair because it's private. They started talking about monkeys which led to them discussing about exploring the savanna. I was half listen, I thought about the cat ,Fable-claw, and my 'prophecy'. It was confusing to think about. I walked down to the park with the fillies, still thinking about the 'prophecy', specifically the part about power of the demons or angels. Then I heard my name, I down looked at the fillies. They were looking up at me, "What is it?" I asked.

"Is that your cutie mark?" Scootaloo asked pointing to my sweater which had a picture of a serpent going in and out of a skull.

"Cutie Mark?" I repeated with confusion written on my voice.

" You know what a Cutie Mark is right?"

"Sorry but where I come from they don't have those. What are they exactly?" they all gasped. Then they started expelling what it was but they were talking over each other and I couldn't distinguish anything. I said "Quite" in a tone that meant business, they locked their mouths. I sat down at a bench and asked "Will one of you tell me what a cutie mark is?"

"Well it's like a picture on your flank-"

"Flank?" I said and then realized that they have different names for their body parts. I waved my hand dismissively saying "Continue, continue"

"Well it's on your flank and it's says what your good at or a good trait that you have. It's different for everypony"

"So is that your Cutie Mark?" Scootaloo said pointing at the snake and skull on my shoulder.

"Naah that's just a picture" I said think about what the equivalent of a 'Cutie Mark' for my world. Then i saw that they didn't have their cutie marks, curious I asked "Where are your cutie marks?"

"we don't have them yet " Scootaloo said with a bit of sadness. Then she looked up high saying with proudness "That why we have dedicated to finding our cutie marks for we are" they all stood up and yelled "THE CUTIE MARK CRUSADERS!" I clamped my hand over my ears. They had screamed really loud and me ears, being hyper sensitive, turned that noise into pure pain. They looked worried and I smiled to reassure them saying "its ok. its ok. Just please don't do that again. Let's just that my ears are really sensitive"

"what does he mean?" Applebloom asked Sweetiebell.

"He means that he has really good hearing and that loud noise will hurt them"'

"Really? Let's try" Scootaloo said jumping on the bench next to me and yelling really loud right next to my ear. I clamped my hands over my ears again and yelled in pain. Closing me eyes, I subdued it but it took a while. I opened my eye again and saw that Scootaloo looked worried. I smiled and ruffled her hair, saying "I'm fine just don't do that again" She smiled with relief and then looked towards her friend, "Well what do today gals?" and the conversation went to thing that I thought was idiotic and dangerous. I watched them and the weird pain came up again, changing the kids so that they looked like little walking skeletons. The hooded man papered from a shadow on the ground and said what he had said before with more anger. He raised both hands as if he was going to strangle me. Then it was gone. The fillies hadn't noticed anything because they were too caught up in their discussion. I calmed down again spat out some more black blood. A lot more than last time.

That day the fillies tried go-cart racing, mountain climbing and kayaking. I followed them threw all of these making sure that they didn't get hurt or in trouble. The day was half gone when they had to go back home. I got them back to their house and stayed at AppleJack's place for lunch, it was good, oatmeal with raisons and apple chunks. I went down to the village after lunch just to walk around feeling that going to Twilight's place would interrupt her and distract her. So I kept walking around the place. I saw the stallion who was on his roof tending to his garden. He looked closer this time as if he was closer to the-"Shit" I said as I saw him fall of his roof. Running, I jumped and caught the stallion in midair. I turned a hit the wall of the apartment with my back, which slowed my decent. I hit the ground pretty hard but on my feet. I place the stallion on his feet and looked at him trying to see if he was hurt. He looked scared but of which he was uncertain. Either being scared of me or being scared that he had almost lost his life. Seeing that he was ok I bowed and walked away. Now everyone was playing the staring game, and I was the target. The stare felt like weight on my back that made me slow down. Then I heard a familiar voice "Hey" said RainbowDash.

"Hey, what's up?" I said, not meaning to but letting a bit of my hurt feelings into the words.

"Don't feel bad, they just aren't used to seeing someone new around. I saw what you just did there. Nice moves man" she said giving me a playful punch on the shoulder . I smiled and said "thanks coming from you it's an honor, I guess"

"I should hope so, you're talking to the next leader of the Wonderbolt!"

"ok I've heard about them but what are they a sort of police groups or something because to me they sound like football players"

"No. Of course there not police officers, but what are 'football players'?"

"Well football is a game that I used to play back home…." The memories were flooding in, me playing football with J and a couple of pals. J was QB and I was the wing back. J was good at throwing a football and I was pretty fast. We had no O line and I would just run from the other guys and tried not to get tackled.

"Hey you ok?" asked Rainbow Dash not looking worried but embarrassed which made sense because I had started to cry again, realizing that I missed my friend more than I had thought.

"Yeah, I'm fine" rubbing the tears from my eyes. "what was I talking about again?"

"Football"

"Yeah, so football is a very intricate game that has an offensive line and a defensive line…" I explained how football was played and the intricacies about it. She seemed to think that the game was fun, was eager to play it.

"well maybe we could play sometime" I said

"Really? But we don't have a ball or pad"

"We don't need to hit each other, we can just pass the ball around"

"I'm free tomorrow do you think we could play then?"

"Sure, just call when you want to" I held my hand out in the traditional bro fist fashion. She caught on and bro fisted me back…. or hooved me back. After she left I went back to Twilight's place. Again the place was covered in books, there were books that were on shelf that were open, some on the floor, some on the table and under the table. It was as if a storm had hit the place, and Twilight was in the center where books where still flying around her. She looked a bit crazed, with her hair out of order and her eyes looking crazily at the books around her. Spike was nowhere to be found again and the room was like an ocean. I felt kind of guilty seeing as though she was looking for the way for me to go home. I stepped around the big pile of books which was like trying not to step in the floor itself. The flying books were a bit hard to dodge because they were so many books coming up and other being thrown back down to the floor. I eventually got close to Twilight and I put my hand on her shoulder. If she could jump through the ceiling she probably would have but she hit the top with a resounding crash. I caught her on the way back down, worried.

"Holy shit! Are you ok?" I said carrying her to the couch. She looked dazed, as if some had hit her on the back of the head with a beer bottle. I lad her down on the couch and felt her head with mine, the way my mother did to me when she thought I was sick. I was jabbed however by her horn and so just put my hand on her forehead. Once I had ben sure she wasn't in too much pain, I went into the kitchen and got some water. She drank it and then gradually calmed down. She shook her head a couple of times and finally realized that I was here and said, somewhat surprised "Oh. Hi Marius what are you doing here, I thought you had to go too AppleJack's"

"I did. Do you know what time is?" I asked making sure a blocked her view of the clock in the room.

"It's 9 o'clock. Isn't it?" at this I laughed hard. She had study so hard that she had forgotten to check for time. She looked hurt saying "What are you laughing at?"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, but you're just too funny"

"What, what did I do?"

"You realize that its 4:50 pm"

"WHAT?" she screamed. She ran to the clock and stared at it for a couple of seconds then she started pacing around saying "Oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no. I missed the drop in time at the library. Oh and I have to go pick up the other books from Zecora and-"

"Twilight" I yelled and she stopped immediately. I saw the fear I had caused in her and I smiled and ruffled her hair like you would do to a little brother. I said, while laughing "You are doing too much for me. Please stop, ok. You are working to hard ok just calm down and get a jacket on"

"Ok, ok but why do you want me to get a jacket?"

"Geez, smart people are sometimes so stupid. You need some fresh air and I'm helping you get it. It's surprisingly chilly out"


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: IT'S NOT A DATE!**

It was almost dark out and I was walking down the street with Twilight behind me. There were still lots of people out and they were all looking at us and whispering. I didn't mind this time however because I was making sure that Twilight was going to enjoy herself. I had planned it out with the span of minutes. I would take her out around town and have her explain what everything was. Then after that I would take her to a restaurant that I had seen walking around town that looked really good (for the standards of ponies). After that we would walk around a bit and she would feel better and tired so that when we got back to the house she would fall asleep. I wanted to take the edge off of her because she was working so hard and I felt quite guilty. I walked slower so that I eventually would be next to her. She caught on and sped up a bit to catch up to me and we then walked on the same line. At this the mutterings grew in amount and in volume. I groaned from annoyance, Twilight noticed and said "What's wrong?'

"Sorry, its just that everyone really likes to whisper and talk behind my back today"

"They're just curious. You can't really blame them"

"Yes I can. They talk and stare instead of actually as what I am. None of them have gone up to me and said 'Excuse me sir what exactly are you?'" I said this last part I said in a very pompous stereotypic British accent. This made Twilight laugh and this made me feel triumphant, I decided that it was time for my tour and asked "Hey Twilight, you know this place well right?"

"I guess you can say that"

"Well do you mind giving me a tour of the place?'

"Oh, uh I don't know you would probably want a professional"

"I don't want a professional. I want you"

"I not really sure if I qualify to do this"

"Twilight, you can do it. Just do it for me, please" this somehow got to her and she than led me to the center of town and gave me the tour of the place. I had seen many of the place that she had shown me but it was nice to know what they were and what they sold. The tour wasn't one of those 'here is where the first settlers started working' kinda of thing. It was simply a walkthough of the town in general. We eventually ended up back where we started. I smiled saying "See, was it really so hard?"

"no not really, was it informational for you?"

"Yes, yes it was. Now are you hungry?"

"Now that you mention it I am quite hungry"

"well come on, let's go eat!"

"What place do you have in mind?"

"It's a surprise, now come on" I lead her to the place I had seen before. It wasn't packed but there was a lot of people there. I held open the door for Twilight and the bus boy there began to look very nervous and confused, as if he didn't know if I were a costumer or a pet. Twilight went up and said "table for two please"

"Ri… ri… right away" the bus boy said, stammering. He led us to a table that was in the outside part of the restaurant. We sat down and he gave us our menus and poured us some water. I didn't open the menu but I asked "So what looks appetizing to you?"

"I know what sound good but I don't want to look like I'm a…" she trailed off and began to blush. I guess that she meant to say pig. I chuckled and drank some of my water. She looked at the menu a bit more and then asks me "Well what looks good to you?" I opened the menu and looked at some of the selections, then I said "Well, I can't eat any here…."

"Oh yeah, sorry. Wait does that means that your just gonna watch me eat?"

"Well yes. I thought was obvious" she looks a bit sad at this. I put my menu down and said "Its ok, really. This is your night out and I believe that you should enjoy it" I smiled and she smiled back. When the waiter came again she ordered a 'Mare special- Asparagus Crust- less Quiche'. He looked at me and I said "Sorry no food for me tonight" he nodded and left with the menus. Twilight drank some water and I looked up at the sky, which had begun to change from a sky blue to a nightly dark purple.

"Hey Marius, what are human like?" Twilight had asked looking at her hooves either embarrassed or scared in what the answer might be. I sighed and started " Humans are really interesting being. We are all different in our own ways. Humans, like what Princess Luna said, we each have our own set of rules and our own agendas. I guess you can say that humans aren't evil but we aren't good either. One thing is for certain however, we do anything to survive, be it killing or dealing with the devil. Humans are built to adapt to survive if that makes any sense. We are all capable of emotion though some have more than others. We go under many thing in life and depending on how you were raised determine what come out of the experiences you have. Does that answer your question?" I asked looking at the sky.

"Yes it does" she said sounding a bit confused. "but what do you mean built to survive?"

"Humans will always create new ways to fight off others to better their own lives. Pit a human with another and tell them that the only way to live would be to kill the other, one of them will end up dead. It's what makes humans so untrusting. You don't need to worry though I won't do anything to harm you guys. But enough of this depressing talk, how about some fun memories from your days" Twilight looked like she wanted to discuss this more but thought better of it and began to recount a story of how she and her friend had gone to something called the 'The Grand Galloping Gala' and how it turned out to be the worst night of their lives. The story was very nice and once her meal had gotten there we had a nice time of enjoying each other's company, making jokes and talking about the lives of people and what interests us. Later when she had finished the meal I realized that maybe this would have been too expensive for her. I looked around to see that everyone wasn't talking as much as they were before we had arrived and that many people in the restaurant were staring at me. I turned away having a sudden urge to scream at them to just stop staring at me but then the wired pain came up again and turned everyone on the place into those imps you see in World of Warcraft. I shook my head but it didn't go away. I got up and said to Twilight, who was flickering between her alive self and a dead version of herself, "Hey do you know where the bathroom is?"

"its right down the hall and to your left. I saw it on the way in" she said looking puzzled and my sudden outburst.

"Thanks. Il be back" I said moving for the bathroom, the pain slowed me down and it made it seems as if every step was as hard as pulling a car a mile. The imps around me were jeering and jabbing their pointed fingers and me. I got to the bathroom and splashed water in my face. I looked up into the mirror to find the clocked person on the other side where my face should have been reflected back to me. I punched the mirror yelling "GET AWAY". The pain stop and I was left in the bathroom with a bloody hand covered in shards of glass. I washed my hands and tried to remove as much glass as I could. I then exited the bathroom and went back to Twilight who was just taking the last bits of her 'Terramasou'. She looked suspiciously at me and smiled trying to get the attention away from me. Luckily the waiter came and gave us our bill. We looked at each other and then we opened the bill. 200 bites. I gave one of those wolf whistles and looked at Twilight apologetically "Sorry about this"

"No problem let me just see if a have brought the money for this meal" she opened up a purse and rummaged through her bag to pull out 55 bites. We looked at each other and I started laughing, she began to worry talking about not being able to pay the bill. The butler came back and asked "Are you ready to pay?"

"Um, no you see we don't have enough to pay" I said with an apologetic tone.

"Well then why did you come here in the first place?"

"Well your food looked good and we thought that we would enjoy it" I said with less apologetic tone and some anger creeping in.

"Well then I'm sorry but then you will be banned from this establishment"

"Please don't do that. Can't we work something out?" Twilight interjected.

"I'm sorry madam but not paying the bill comes with consequences" the butler said in a way that enraged me further. "Now I would kindly ask you to leave this place at on-"

"Now, now Bertrand. I am sure that we can work something out" came a voice that sounded pleasant and fair minded. I turned to see the stallion that I had saved earlier that morning. He looked at the group and then at me specifically and smiled wildly "Ah it is you" the stallion said in a praising tone.

"Hey are you alright, I forgot to ask you before I left?"

"Alright? Boy, I am alive aren't I. I wished I could have thanked you then but you ran off to fast for me to gather my wits."

"Well that is my fault, the people were just crowding around and I really don't like large crowds, so I ran"

"Don't worry, please you saved my life and that all that matter to me, now what seems to be the problem here?"

"Well I brought my friend, Twilight here to chill out but I didn't check the price range and she didn't bring enough cash for the food here"

"Well then, Bertrand what is the amount they have to pay?" Bertrand looked confused then answered "200 bites"

"Well that's not that much" the stallion said pulling out his wallet and taking out and giving Bertrand the money. I looked at him astonished "Sir are you sure, it is a lot of money and I don't want you to spend it on us when we can't pay you back"

"Pay me back? Boy you saved my life, if anything I should be paying you back for more than this so please take this now so that you and your mare-friend can have a good time" he smiled and walked. I looked at Twilight and asked "Whats a mare-friend?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Well the stallion that paid for our food said it and I'm really just curious. He said 'please take this now so that you and your mare-friend can have a good time'" Twilight blushed as red as Bic Mac coat and fumbled with putter her purse away and said "Well how bout we get back, I'm feeling really tired and I need my rest for tomorrow" she got up and started headed out the restaurant before I had even gotten out of my chair. When we got home I lay down on the couch and closed my eyes. I heard Twilight call "Hey Marius?"

"Yeah" I said not opening my eyes.

"Was that a date?"

"Nope" I said in a Big Mac kind of way making sure that the conversation ended there and drifted off into sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, so I have uploaded all this and i have to say i'm a little disappointed in myself for not controling the story better. I really didn't feel like adding this in but i have the problem to where the characters in the story are helping me steer the plot. Think of it as I drive the car and the characters choose the radio station. It's a problem that has actually happened to other writters before too and i'm suprised i had. The main character isn't me in a different shell but has some similarites such as the avoidence of causing any trouble and hatred of people yelling. Thanks for reading and please RnR. I really dont care what the reviews say anymore, to me it means that at least someone read my story and are having a fun time with it.<strong>

**Jamaican Brony. Over and Out.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Hey Death, Hows'it going?**

The next day I woke up early again but didn't get up just yet. I really didn't feel like getting up that day. Kind of like when it's the start of the weekend and you have to go somewhere but you just want to stay in your bed. I kept my eyes closed trying to fall back asleep. This attempt was unsuccessful because maybe a little while later Spike had woken up and started down the stair case. I tried to stay down and sleep but it wasn't any use seeing as though I had to eat breakfast soon. l rolled over and said "Good morning"

"hey, how was the date?"

"It's wasn't a date. How do'u know?"

"I was buried under a pile of books, not asleep under them. Anyway what do want for breakfast?"

"Just toast" I said thinking that there would be no way for him to make it inedible. Spike nodded and went into the kitchen; I got off my lazy ass and pulled out my sword. Just looking at it made me feel safe. Then I realized that other than just a simple cut and deflection, I didn't really know any sword techniques or combination cuts I could do. So I looked back into my memories, looking for anything that had to do with katanas and using them. I could remember lots of things surprisingly; I remembered watching a show called 'Samurai Jack' and 'Samurai Champloon'. I also remember playing games like 'Soul Caliber' and 'Real Steel'. All of these things had references of katanas being used. So I imitated what they did practiced using my katana in the middle of the room. I began to get the feel for swinging the sword finding that certain positions of stances changed the speed of attacks. Holding the sword up right, downward cuts where easier to get off but trying a side cut required a second of preparation. Holding the sword with the point down and at a 45 degree angle, side cuts and upwards cuts were easier to get off, but made protecting oncoming attacks harder to achieve. I eventually settled for a sword stance that hand the sword in my right hand while my left hand extended before me. The sword was held with its tips pointed downwards. This allowed me to attack and block from the starting position when ever needed. I stopped, thinking that I would probably break something if I continued and Twilight came down saying sleepily "Morning, who are you going to help today?"

"You"

"That's nice. *Yawn* Wait, repeat that"

"I'm helping you"

"That's nice of you but I'm sure there is someone else that might need your help"

"Twilight, last time I left you here without help, you practically drove yourself insane. I don't want that to happen again, so I'm helping you with you errands" I said with a finality that meant 'end of story'. She thought about it and had a look of relief on her face. I tied the sword to my back and asked "So what should I do first?"

"Do you think you can go to the Everfree forest and pick up some books from Zecora?" she turned to looked at my face which was in puzzlement. She sighed and said "Well I'll have to go do that so-"

"No, it's ok. I came find my way there just give me a little push in the right direction ok?" Twilight smiled and told me where to go and what path to follow over the breakfast which Spike had just finished. They ate cereal that was basically clumps of grass and flowers in milk. I drank the milk and ate some toast I made for myself. I was out of the house and said "See ya guys"

"Do you remember how to get there?"

"Yes" I droned, she had made me recite the way to get to Zecora's three times.

"Recite it one more time"

"No, I know where it is ok"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes Mom" I droned putting sarcasm on the last word. She laughed and I waved to Spike who was cleaning the dishes in the kitchen. I began to walk in the direction of the Everfree Forest. It felt nice because not only was I alone and could brood to myself but I could take a nice stroll. Eventually, I was in front of the mass growth of trees that was dark and scary looking. I smiled thinking that I hadn't taken a walk through a forest in a long time. I went in, the path beneath me. I walked for about ten minutes when my head starting thinking about the prophecy and the horrible pain. _The prophecy said that the dessert will hold my passage out of here but I will lose something precious. What would that be, i don't have much of value here other than my sword. Maybe it will be my life, but then why tell me the part of getting home if I will die. Maybe he was saying something else like a limp or a sense. If that the case then what this horrible pain the spontaneously erupts in me. It seems to happen randomly with no warning and that weird omen keeps on appearing and saying that I don't belong. I know I don't belong here and I'm trying to get out but if it keeps going then I won't get anywhere. The pain can not only affect my vision but it seems to also affect my feeling as well. There seems to be no way to stop it and it seems to lengthen every time it happens. Fucking hell this is annoying, I wish I had answers. _I was still walking not really realizing that I had strayed from the path. I stopped and looked around, all the trees looked the same and they seem to crowd around you when you just stood still. Wondering where I was going, I tried to remember the way to get there that Twilight taught me. Then the pain appeared, _speak of the devil_.

The pain took over and made me immobile with the excruciating pain. The cloaked figure appeared from the shadow of a tree. He walked or floated towards me very slowly saying what he had always said "You…. Do not…. Belong" he raised his hand and a scythe appeared in his hand.

"SO DIE!" it said and it thrust the tip of the scythe into my shoulder. If I could yell, I would have but the pain (not from the scythe) kept my mouth shut. He pushed it in deeper and deeper. The scythe hurt a lot and I would try to make an analogy but it was the first time getting stabbed and I can't make an analogy if it is my first time. Then the pain vanished, but a scarier fact appeared in its place. My own sword was half way into my shoulder. I screamed, in fear and in pain. I heard the wings of birds flapping; I bet anyone who was in or around a mile and a half would have heard it clearly. I fell to my knees and clutched my shoulder. The sword jiggled in my shoulder and the pain intensified. I bit back the yell that wanted to break out. Trying not to move I grabbed a branch from the ground and bit down hard on it. The branch tasted bitter and reminded me of some burnt omelet I made. Biting down hard, I tried to pull the sword slowly but the pain made it hurt even more which made me bit down on the branch even harder. I heard a couple of cracks from the branch in my mouth but I didn't care. I couldn't take the pain anymore and I knew that if I let the sword stay there, it would probably dig deeper into my shoulder. I yanked the sword out and managed to get it back into its sheath. I got up on my feet, trying to keep my consciousness from falling. I walked for at least a minute till I found a small hut. I smiled '_At least I got there_' was my last thought before my mind blanked.

I woke up in pain. I bolted up right and clutched my right shoulder, as if holding it tight enough would stop the pain. I breathed in and out slowly, and I noticed that the air was scented with the smell of crushed grapes and cinnamon. The smell was intoxicating to the point of making it hard to actually hard to feel the pain or actually feel my hands. It was too powerful and I waved my hand to get the smell away from me. I then realized that I was in a room. I was in a bed and I was shirtless. I looked around and the room was more of a large hut. There was a cauldron in the center of the room with a fire burning under it slowly. There was books on a shelf on onside of the hut, and the other had an a assortment of mask that you'd expect from African religions or Voodoos stories. I saw my clothes in a pile a few feet away from the bed. My tee-shirt though was ripped in two. As I wondered why, I tried to get up. It took me a while to get up because I kept using my right arm as leverage since I would use it to get off my bed. Eventually I got up out of the bed. I still clutched my shoulder which had a bandage that was redder than a ripened cherry. I had trouble walking seeing as I was still recuperating and my right shoulder decided to shoot pain every time I turned or tried to relax it. I walked towards my clothes on the floor and attempted to bend down for them but my shoulder decided to shoot itself. I fell on the ground on the shoulder that was killing me. I screamed in pain. The feeling of being helpless and alone closed around me like water and I felt as if I was drowning in pain. I wish that I wasn't here, I wish that I was home, I wished that there was someone out there.

"Oh no he must be awake" I heard a voice say. I perked up. The feeling of pain and aloneness weakened and I tried to get up. Whoever was there walked up behind me and tried to help me up. I felt the fell of fur of a horse. The horse helped me up and I was able to stand and get me to sit on the bed. I opened my eyes to get a good look and the friend who had helped me. The horse was a zebra which was cool because the zebra had a Mohawk thing going on. I realized that I was looking for a cutie mark on her flank, which basically meant I was staring at her ass. Call it whatever you like, flank=ass, looking for cutie mark= starring at an ass. I closed my eyes and readjusting myself '_Quit starring at an ass. You don't even know if it's a guy or a girl's ass so quit starring at it. _I opened my eyes again and looked at the celling.

"Are you ok?" said the horse in front of me. I looked down to see a pair of piercing blue eyes string right at me. It took a while for me to say "Yeah I'm fine….. Are you Zecora by any chance?"

"That is weird for I have not told you my name, but yes it is true and might I ask who are you?"

"Marius, sorry bout the bed" I said looking at the very big blood stain on the bed.

"Do not worry about such things. For the real concern is that what happened to you? For an injury like this, does not happened in a jist?" I looked away from her eyes. Not wanting to tell the truth and knowing that if I told her while looking in her eyes, she would know it's a lie. I looked desperately around for a lie or something that I could branch the lie off of. I then remembered something I had seen in a book that was on the floor last night. It was a big picture of this scorpion that had a head of bull. I fumbled my word a bit trying to describe it saying, "It was a big scorpion kinda thing, it-it-it had a b-bo-body of a scorpion with the head of a… a….. bull I believe"

"A dehydrigun"

"I don't know what you're talking about but what every it was attacked me, I managed to fend it off but it had the last laugh in the end" I finished holding my right shoulder, trying to convince her. She looked at me quizzically and asked "I have many question for you, like how do you know where my hut was? And how did you defeat the beast with the out the help of any assistance? And what do they call you?"

"Well, to answer the last question, my name is Marius. To answer the second question, I didn't really defeat it, I merely fought it off. I never said I defeated it, and as you can see it did have the last laugh." At that moment my right shoulder dislike the fact that I was lying and shoot another dose of pain, this made me clench my teeth and give a small yell of pain.

"Oh no the potion seems to be losing affect, I must administer another dose to and leave you to bed" she said, turning and heading towards the table at the far of the room, taking what looked like many clumps of grass and an array of flowers. I tried to get up but she sat me back down with a firm look saying "I suggest that you don't do that or you're shoulder might fall of and go splat"

"Come on" is said trying to regain my composure "I can't be that bad now can it?"

"if I do not make an antidote for the poison on the claws, then you will have a painful fall" she said not looking at me while she mixed herbs and flowers in a bowl with some liquid and crushed them with a passel. Then she poured a pink liquid and the stuff started to smoke green. She took it in one hoof and brought it up to my lips "Please drink this" she said. I took;_ hey it can't get any worse, right?_ I drank it all in one go, but ending up regretting it. It tasted like what bleach smell like. I placed the bowl down and spat some spit out, hoping that that would cure the taste. The feeling of throwing up was coming I could feel it. I got up and dashed to the nearest window, I pushed it opened. A brown green liquid came from my mouth and landed outside. I looked at Zecora and she had a relived, "Was that supposed to happen?" I gasped after another two rendition of the action. She chuckled and said "yes, the poison of the dehydrigun goes directly to the digestion system if it is not clean out within an hour, it send the fluid crazy and it breaks down the body slowly"

"Wow, are the beast in this place crazy and insane" I said with annoyance in my voice. She chuckled again and I groan, knowing that her chuckles are conformation of my question. I removed my head from the window, immediately I felt a wave if dizziness and I stumbled around. Zecora came to my side and helped me keep my balance. I remembered that I had passed out and asked "hey just wondering how long have I been out?" She helped me get to the bed and I leaned on it while she thought about it. " I do not know, sorry. I found you near my hut and I was distraught"

"what time is it now then?"

" it is about 6:30 in the afternoon"

"Fuck" I said out loud "look I was here on Twilight's behalf and I was wondering if you had some books that she wanted. I was the messenger and I need to get back or Twilight will be pissed because I messed up her schedule"

"could you get back by yourself, because if not I'll will be fine with helping you get there" she said going to a chest at the far side of the room and rummaging through it.

"I'm fine but I might need a pain killer, and maybe a walking stick" I said chuckling. She chuckled as well and put scrolls of paper into my arms.

"Here are the stories she wanted, I do not have a walking stick but I might have something to take off that prick" she went to the table and took some herbs and began to crush and mix them together. Then she poured water into the bowl and put it into a ceramic flask, she gave it to me and said "This should take the pain for a while but do not exert yourself or else the pain will begin to pile. Take a swig nor and then take a swig tomorrow and continue do due so" she collected my sweater and my t-shirt which resembled more of a vest. I put it on and thanked her and trying not to think about what Twilight would do when I got back. I took a swig of the potion and began to start walking toward the edge of the forest. Then I had the weirdest feeling that someone was following me. I looked around and saw no one and so I continued walking. That's when I meet the stalkers, or at least their knives. This is what happened, I was going to take step forward but something held me back, not a whim or feeling but a force. You know when you walk and then someone pulls you back by the collars. It was like that, this stopped me from running into the two knives flying right past my face. I turned and saw my attackers, two unicorn ponies, wearing what could be consider Altair's attire. _Well looks like Twilight's rage will be the least of my worries._

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the delay. With Skyrim, Football and school to juggle around there wasn't much time to write the story. Also with my head thinking of another story trying to get its own spotlite, its been annoying to keep track of this one. Again sorry for the delay. R&amp;R<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: The word 'Princess' **

I looked at the knives that had just soared passed my face. I turned back to the assassin's, trying not to laugh. One of the assassins jumped down to the ground and snarled at me, this set me off and I laughed hard. This seemed to enrage the assassin even further, and he said "Shut your mouth, demon." I laughed further; I could believe what I was seeing. Assassins that looked a lot like the assassins in Assassin's Creed. The stallion in front of me got angrier and he screamed "Silence, I swore to Celestia I will ride from this world". I took a while for me to stop which seemed only to increase his anger. As a gained my breath, the stallion, using his magic, he retrieved his knife. The knife flew back to him at went into a holster which held more knives. Then he shook his front hooves and the hidden blades that you'd see Ezio use, came out. I laughed again, I really could help it, they had the same things as assassins in the game. This angered him enough to lose control, he jumped for the attack. Then something strange happened, remember how I said that the bloodlust take time to build, well somehow the bloodlust jumped into action. The stallion's hidden blade was coming in; the bloodlust took over and did a take down. I threw him over my shoulder and punched him to the ground. The bloodlust knew that he wasn't out and so grabbed his neck and threw him up in the air. The bloodlust unleashed a torrent of fast dangerous punches that actually kept him up in the air. After 30 seconds of this he was out, but the bloodlust didn't stop. After another 30 seconds of punches, the bloodlust stopped and immediately jumped towards the other assassin. The assassin was a girl and I felt sorry for hurting her, but the bloodlust didn't care and punched her in the face. The punched was followed by a kick to the chest and elbow to the face again.

This was the end for the assassins and the bloodlust receded as quickly as it has come. I wish that that hadn't happened, but then something struck about what the assassin said. _He said something about swearing something to Celestia. She must not really like me._ I felt a sharp pain in my right shoulder; I grabbed it and remembered that I wasn't supposed overstrain my right shoulder, which I had done. I took a swig of the potion and the pain lessened. I decided that getting back to Twilight was my first priority, and I started walking back, holding my right shoulder to try and lessen the pain. I kept walking towards the forest exit, till I hit the village. Once I was there, I relaxed knowing that no assassin would be able to attacked in the open and keep it quiet. I walked down the road and into the main street and begun to half limp and half walk to Twilight's house. It took me twenty extra minutes to get to her house than normal. When I got there though, it was an interesting sight, the princesses carriage was there and two guards on both sides of the doorway. I tried to move to the door but their wings extended out and blocked the door. I looked at both the guards who weren't looking at me, just starring forward. I tried to move their wings out of the way but my shoulder gave way and I howled in pain. I was able to keep myself up, and I looked at one of the guards and asked "Can I go in, or will I have to destroy you?" My tone of voice was the kind that immediately installs fear in the minds of the one listening. The guards faltered for a second but then straightened and return to their stone like figure. I sighed and, using my good arm, gave him a good slug in the face. It was strong enough to only knock him out but it hurt more than expected and gave me the feeling like I was hit in the funny bone. The other guard looked like was going to attacked but I gave a look that would be the equivalent to a lions roar which stopped him immediately. I opened the door and looked at the inside of Twilight's house.

For a second I thought I was mistaken because the atmosphere of the room was one of a funeral home and someone had just died. Everyone I had met was there. Applejack, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Applebloom, Sweetie Bell, Scootalo, Big Mac, Pinkie Pie and Twilight were all there with the look like they had just heard of someone death that they knew but weren't really close to so didn't know whether to be abstinent or sad. Princess Celestia was there too but she wasn't sad or abstinent, she was angry because she seemed to be the only who had noticed my presence. No one seemed to see yet and I decided to make myself known.

"So, who died?" I asked in a way that was way to causal to be polite. Everyone turned in my direction, they all smiled and did a somewhat cheer and all jumped on me. All except Twilight. I hugged everyone back and was still wondering why it was like a morgue in here. Once everyone had gotten of me, Twilight came up to me and we stood there for a while just staring at each other. I notice that her eyes were red as if she was crying. She asked in a voice that was almost the equivalent to Fluttershy's voice, "What happened to you?"

"Hahaha. Well to tell the truth (I wasn't going with the one hole truth), I was a attacked by a dehydrigun and managed to drive him off but I was almost killed in the process. So nothing much I just fell asleep at Zecora's for a while" Something in my voice set her off, which was a 'eh nothing much' with a happy tone to it. She did a 180 and bucked me straight in the chest. The force was strong enough to send me a couple steps back. Then she started fuming, not in a metaphorically, I mean literally. Her mane and tail ignited her fur become an eggshell color. She was screaming at me about me being to nonchalant about me almost dying and making us worry. I looked around me for help at any face that looked back at me, Applejack, Rainbow, Fluttershy, but they all had a looked of surprise and fear. Even Celestia was surprised her students outburst. This went on for about a minute straight, she didn't breathe for the entire time, and once she was done, she took a long breath.

I took my chance and said "look Twilight I'm really sorry about making you worry and trust me I really would have wanted to do that to any of you but can you plan for an attack? I thought not so sometimes you get hit by the unexpected and it takes it toll, in my case, my right shoulder. So again I'm terribly sorry but at least I got the stories right?" the last part was horribly feeble but it was me trying to get some forgiveness. Everybody was looking at me and Twilight, like they expected us to start fighting, but that didn't happen. Twilight cooled down and then smiled and said "Well at least one thing went well today" Everypony started laughing, I laughed too but I noticed that Princess Celestia wasn't.

"Well this is a better time than any. COME ON AND LETS PARTY" Pinkie Pie said and pulled a suited case from behind her and opened it. From the suitcase exploded a torrent of things that you would see at a party. Balloons, streamers, confetti, party cups hats and cup landed on everyone's head. I was surprised and was just standing there trying to take it all, but everyone else seemed to be alright with it. Pinkie then fished out a record player from her suitcase and began to play music that is the equivalent 80 music. Everyone started dancing and I was left standing in the middle of a room of dancing ponies. I looked over at the princess who was leaving the place. I followed her outside in the midst of everyone partying. She was on her carriage when I got to her, I stood in front of the carriage and looked at her. She glared at me, and I glared at her just as intently.

"So, how are you?" I asked, removing any hatred or resentment that would normally be there.

"Why, in all of my kingdom, should I talk to you, a being that is sole purpose in its life is too destroy others?"

"ouch that was harsh" I said still not letting any amount of hate into my voice " Look I just wanna know what's going on. I mean, ruling a kingdom , keeping finances in check, keeping an eye on your people. I just wanna know when did you have the time to not only create an assassin corps, and have the time to assign some to kill me?" I said all that without letting my anger threw. I could feel the bloodlust in my head, wanting to take control and beat her ass in, but I reasoned with it, keeping it down for the moment. She didn't responded and I continued " what is really interesting is why you try so hard to get rid of me, you try so hard to hate me?"

"Because at any second you could turn my pupil against me, you could get Discord to come back in matter of a few destructive and chaotic actions, you can find a way disconnect my magic to the sun and take control of it yourself, because I can't predict what you will do next. Everything and everyone in this land, I can see and I will know by just thinking about them and who they are. I can tell that Big Macintosh and Fluttershy are going to tell Applejack that they have been dating for a couple months a bit after the party. I can tell that Rainbow is going to fall for one of Pinkie Pie's cleverly made pranks after you walk in. Don't get me wrong this isn't the ability to see the future, it is the ability I poses as queen of this world; I just know what will happen to everyone out of their own minds, but you. I can't tell what you will do or why, once you do something however the line is distorted and can only be shifted to that direction never going back on that one timeline. You can destroy the entire world be just asking a couple question and wouldn't know what to do." I looked at her and laughed. She gave me a looked that meant hatred.

"Do you really think that I want do any of that."

"I must keep control over this land or-"

"Or what?" I yelled/laughed in the way Joker from the' Dark Knight' would, "this world doesn't revolve around what you believe."

"I am the center of this world! The world depends on my judgment!" she yelled at me. I'm pretty sure she used some magic to make sure that we weren't because her yell was like those in Skyrim and no one came to see us. She yelled at me some more "this world advances when I tell it to and will stop when I say so. I control this world and you are but a stain on its history and I shall get rid of you one way or another"

"Hey before you go, can we get a lead on how I can get home?"

"Did you think I knew how, I'm just stalling for time" I was taken aback by this statement. _She was bluffing, this entire time just to kill me._ I step out of her way thinking about what she just said, what was just said. As she road of into the sky, a felt a surge of anger and yelled at her "GO TO HELL YOU FUCKING BITCH" I felt the anger boil down and I felt somewhat bored. I went back inside to the party which got me to push the conversation that I had just had out of my mind, but one thought of her still lingered in my mind making her enemy number one. _Princess isn't the right title for that woman, dictator is more like._

* * *

><p><em>Yeah this chapter isn't the best in my opinion, but that other story in my head got in the way and i published against better jugdment. go check it out. Well hav fun. R&amp;R<em>


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Running away**

I woke up on the couch with a throbbing headache. I groggily grabbed my head with my right hand which shot pain up my shoulder. I hissed a bit as I bolted straight up, clutching my right shoulder in pain. I looked around and saw I really confusing sight. There were streamers everywhere but they weren't bright colors. There was many drinks and cake but they seemed to have a darker tone to them as well. I tried to remember what had actually happened after I had that talk with the Princess. I looked around and found that concoction that Zecora made me, as I took a swing I saw Rainbow Dash was sleep flying in a circle around the celling. I laughed out loud at the sight because it really was kind of funny just to watch her sleep while flying in a circle formation. I figured that it was time for her to wake up and I was being a bit cruel. I knew I wouldn't be able to jump to her but maybe I could throw something at her to wake her up. I look around and see a cupcake that was half eaten on a coffee table next to me, I grabbed it aimed and released. Direct hit to the wings which I'm guessing put it in shock because both of her wings folded and she went did a torpedo like dive towards the ground. I reacted fast enough to get under her but no actually to catch. A loud *THUD* echoed as she landed on my chest and was sent sprawling to the floor. The funny part was that didn't wake her up, she seemed to be surprise that she was on me when she did.

"Why am I on you sleeping?" She asked sheepishly and groggily.

"You weren't, you were sleep flying I hit you down and then u landed on me"

"Did I do anything crazy last night?" she asked, I thought hard then all the memories of last night came back to me.

"No but you did drop a lamp on my head" I said rubbing where the lamp hit my head. She look like she would apologize but then she almost threw up. She got off me and I got her a drink of water from a cup I saw on one of the tables. She drank it and I heard Twilight come down the stairs and say "Oh you guys are awake"

"Hey Twi" me and Rainbow said simultaneously, I chuckled a bit as did she. I got up and I shook my head which still throbbed heavily.

"Where were you at the party?" I asked her, not really knowing why just a question hopping the best.

"I was researching all the things that you almost got killed getting yesterday" she said with a 'I blame you for almost dying' voice. I sighed and Rainbow Dash giggled. Twilight looked at Rainbow and asked "You wanna stay here a while or do you want to head home? Spike's making breakfast."

"Thanks but no thanks, I gotta head to work see you guys later" she replied jumping out the window.

"Fun girl" I said, I turned to look at Twilight and smiled. She gave me an exasperated look. This made me chuckle again. _She's cute when angry_. I walked into the kitchen and said 'HI' to Spike as I grabbed the piece of toast and bit into it. I turned and looked outside thinking of home and how if my sister were here she would tell me to get to school and that I better not get into trouble or she'll hang me. I sighed remembering the fond memories.

"What's up?" asked Spike.

"Nah just remembering my sister, I wish I could go home"

"Well I don't know how you'll get back Marius, all of the folk stories I've read cannot be true. They have stories that revolve around oasis, pirates ships, magic jewels, sirens and demons. None of the things can be real." Twilight said, magically putting her plates away. I sighed and found out why the nice Princess Celestia gave her the subject of folk lore, _hooray for skepticism_. Then I actually heard what she said, 'oasis=desert'.

"What stories were there about deserts?" I asked with urgency in my voice. Twilight looked at me quizzically saying "Well there were a few, why are you interested with deserts?"

"I have a bit a hunch. You know, the gut feeling" I said trying to cover myself up. "Well what were they about?"

"Well there were three different stories, one of them was about a small oasis that if was given tribute then you could travel to your rightfull place. Another one involved a desert demon that once defeat will give a wish that couldn't rival the gods power. The last one was about a wanderer who has been cursed to the desert, yet out of this he was given magical powers and he helps anyone who helps him. But these are all folk lore they can't be real."

"Since when does folk lore mean not real" I asked giving the 'you haven't tried it yet' voice.

"He's got a point Twilight" Spike said. I gave her the 'See, I'm right' look and she, in return, glare at me.

"Fine then. If we decided to believe in the folk lore, what do you think we should go?"

"Well I don't have a map that will show us were we can find some deserts. But you, who are the pupil if the Princess should have one or two"

"We have one paper world map and a holographic one" Spike said "I'll go get it" and he disappeared into the library. I looked at Twilight and said "See progress, there nothing like some progress in the morning" she giggled. _Sweet, I'm off the hook_. When Spike came in with the maps we cleared the table and open the holographic map. Twilight used a bit of her magic and the map became one of those things they have in Star Wars. In color. The map was big and it was really cool. There was small little monopoly looking houses to show where towns where and the change in environment was gradual, like from desert to forest or forest to swamp. It was large yet I realized something, the only towns were in a small area. There wasn't any other one any on the map meaning either the map was broken or…

"Has anyone ever gone outside the Equestria?" I asked hoping that the answer was yes.

"No, no one has ever been allowed. The Princess doesn't want people to hurt themselves s they she would send specific soldiers out but apparently they never returned." Twilight replied. I sighed and then I thought that this might be good, _if the wench doesn't know what's out there then she can't object to me leaving_. I looked around the map and saw only two dessert areas. One was on the very far side of a mountainous region. The othr one was above where equestrian was but was separated by a really large river, which made it looked like a different continitent. It didn't look like this would be a great and easy trip, _the cat didn't say it would be easy._

"Well I guessing this makes it a one man trip" I said. I slipped the other map into my back pocket as no one looked. Twilight turned to me and asked "What do you mean 'one man trip'?"

"Well I think that this is already a turn off, I mean everyone who walks out is dead and not only that my guts is telling me that that's the desert I need is around here past what is a good week and half walk if I go myself" I said pointing to the desert area that I knew the cat meant, "and I really don't want anyone getting hurt on my account. I mean looked at the bad luck that always follows me around" this time pointing to the nice stab wound I have inflicted on myself, but they didn't need to know that.

"No that means that you are going to need help on your way home and that what we'll give you" Twilight said.

"no that means that I will be in danger most of the time which means that I shouldn't take others along to die with me."

"Well i don't think that we'll be in any danger because we will have the princess guards with us" Twilight said. I thought about it and then said "Well if you want them too tag along i wont help them because they wont help me"

"they will help us-"

"Yes they will help you. You. Not me because I'm me. You're one of them so they will try and succeed, but they wont try for me because I'm not one of them. You can try to come along but i will stop you one way or another" with this I walked out of the kitchen and outside. I looked at my right arm and flex it once or twice too see if it was alright. It seemed fine, a bit of pain but nothing that i could shake off. I figured that my choice was either now or never, die by another hand or die because i'm an idiot.

...

"Hey Marius, what ar'you up too?" Applejack asked me as i was walking up into Apple Orchards. it was around 6 in the afternoon and i felt like i should prepare for a trip sooner so that i wont get attacked by the 'Stallions Creed'. I started collecting things from people, utensils for the trip. I got a large backpack from Fluttershy, some plates forks and knives from the guy I saved who owns the restaurant. I also got some winter clothing that was made by Rarity. I was almost ready since all i would need is food and maybe some ropes.

"Nothing much, just collecting provision for tomorrow"

"Provision? For what?" asked AppleBloom who appear behind her sister with a basket atop her head.

"For a small trip I'm taking"

"Where is this 'small trip' exactly?"

"Well I can't really tell you."

"Why?" AppleJack said.

"Twilight said that it'll be a surprise when she calls you guys together for a meeting" I lied.

"When will the meeting take place?" asked Applebloom

"No your not coming! AppleJack said sternly.

"Why not?" she protsted.

"Becuase this is a grown ups meeting" I said to AppleJacks defense. then i whispered to AppleJack as i passed to pick up a fallen apple "Tomorrow morning, probably at 10"

"OK" she whispered back, "Anyway, Marius what will you need for 'small trip'?"

"Just some ropes and harnesses, do you have any of those lying around?"

"Yeah here let m show you. ApppleBloom, you continue collecting apples" she said leading me to the barn.

"Thanks AppleJack" I said as I followed her into the barn. We walked for a little while then Apple looked around as if she was looking around for someone snooping around. When she was sure that there was no one around us, she asked "So are you gonna tell me where we goin' off too?"

"Like i said before its a secret" I said

"Well tha' no fun now is it?"

"Well if you ask me its better if we didn't go just yet"

"Why is that?"

"Because our 'little trip' might take us half way across the continent"

"That aint 'little trip' you know?"

"Well that depends on you mode of transportation"

"Say wha' now?"

"How you get there"

"And wha' is that going to be?"

"Well we could walk but I don't know how that gonna get us far us"

"Is there a faster option?"

"I wish" I complained we walked in silence for a while longer. The barn wasn't too far off now and I was started to feel bad about what the little reunion i set up was going to be. I looked up at the sky to distract my emotion, in doing so I was blocking all hearing. That was a mistake for was kicked heavily in the chest by AppleJack.

"Did you hear me?"

"Umm, sorry no i wasn't"

"DO LIKE TWILIGHT?" she repeated loudly and slowly to make sure I got it.

"Yeah she's really nice, accepting and she is very funny from time to time. she is a rally nice friend"

"That not what i was asking" she said turning to walk again to the barn.

"Then what were you asking?"

"Do you like Twilight?"

"Yes, I said she was a really good friend"

"That's not wha I asked"

"The what were you asking?"

"Do you like Twilight?"

"Yes she is a very good friend"

"You must be thcker then Big Mac, and thats saying something"

"What's that supposed to mean?" I almost yelled in frustration. she didn't answer. I walked with her to the barn and I collected the ropes and put them in the bag. They invited me fo dinner and I, being a simpleton, couldn't object to free food. While there i managed to get some of their Alcoholic cider and slip that into my bag as well. By the time dinner was done, I was buzzed and walking outside in the cool night air, the moon giving a reassuring glow.

"Well I'm off" I said and looked at the compass that i got from Pinkie Pie (won it in a cupcakes throwing contest. Don't ask questions). the compass was funny looking, it was basically a cupcake that was hollow that had not only a compass but a small knife, shears, screw drivers, and a saw. Swiss army Cupcake?

I read the map and started walking in the direction to where the desert was. I knew it wouldn't be a good walk, a forgiving walk or the right walk, but I was going somewhere right? I felt wrong but if was just me, it would be easier to die and to run away or fight. I wouldn't have to worry about anything but- ***THAT CHURCH BELL SOUND THAT'S** **DEPRESSING* **The world went gray, the world became blotchy. The Pain was back and more serious this time, I would have crumbled in pain if i wasn't pinned to a giant black stone slab behind me. I was pinned in a star position and their were stakes through my hands and feet. Then Death came to say his usual lines "You do not beloooooooooong. Therefore, VANISH"

Instead of Death's customary scythe, he has two very fat and rusted blades. He raised them high as I hopped for the best. In this case, it would be that he didn't hit any of my vital organs.

First strike, a stab right below the heart.

Second strike,a stab in between both lungs.

Third strike, a long gash to my abdomen.

Fourth strike, a gash to both my thighs.

Fifth strike, a diagonal cut to the chest.

I wish I had passed out a while go, because f I'm not awake it wouldn't hurt as much right? If I was out, the pain would stop, i wouldn't be able to be hurt anymore right? And if I died then even I wouldn't know.

Right?


End file.
